Beware the Wonderbat
by Archergreatestsecretagent
Summary: Set in the Beware the Batman series, He's been stalking the night for three years. Working with his ally the newly appointed Jim Gordon to wipe out all crime and corruption. First it was the mob. Then came the freaks. Now, it seems that some sunlight may be entering Gotham. Does Gotham have room for a magical Amazon, who has just recently made an appearance in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Here's another wonderbat story. Idea by Supermaster51. Wonderbat won't appear for some chapters not until I fix some of the issues that is Beware the Batman. But he's the first chapter see what you think. Here the worlds finest meet for the first time. And that will be it. He may be mentioned in a future chapter but that will be it. This is wonderbat focused on the wonder and the bat. So, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Beware the Wonderbat

Chapter 1

* * *

 **Metropolis**

The Metropolis Museum of National History has just received a new exhibit for the month. The Crown Jewels of Great Britain on loan to the museum.

"Shiny shiny" a female utters in hushed awe. The woman slips through security systems as well as the guards.

Her pale hand with long sharp black fingernails reaches towards the glass case holding the crown jewels.

"The museum is closed" a voice intrudes on the thief's glee. The woman's head whips towards the source of the voice and sees a red and blue clad man floating in mid-air.

"I suggest you come back during the day" Superman proclaims. He had a feeling that someone would make an attempt at stealing the visiting jewels, so the caped man kept an eye on the museum for the duration of the exhibit.

"NO! There mine!" the woman screams. She charges at the man her claws at the ready. She slashes with her left hand her nails shattering as they connect with his chest.

She cries out in pain. Her teeth gritting in anger clutching her fingers.

Suddenly, the lights to the exhibit come to life. Causing both to turn their heads and see three security guards pointing their weapons at the two. "Freeze!"

Because of the lights turning on the thief's appearance. Her shoulder length white hair, dressed in black leather with bird feathers around her shoulders, with handless gloves that reach to her shoulders.

The guards come closer to the two. One orders, "Hands where I can see them!"

"Be careful" Superman exclaims to the security guards his feet now planted on the ground.

"We've got this, Superman" a cocky guard says getting closer to the woman.

Which was the wrong thing to do. Because as soon as he got close, she slashes the guard across the face with her right hand.

The guard cries out as he falls to the floor. She then attacks the other two guards.

"No!" Superman exclaims.

He speeds towards her to stop her, but she stops him, "My nails are poisoned the guards will be dead in thirty seconds" she explains with a smirk.

The kryptonian grits his teeth and rounds up the guards and flies away.

When he returns the woman is gone and so is the jewels.

* * *

 **Daily Planet**

Daily Planet, one of the most prominent news organizations in the world. As well as the place of employment of one Clark Kent. Known to the rest of the world, as Superman.

"What to you have for me, Kent?" An older man asks the reporter. He is Perry White, editor-in-chief to the Daily Planet.

Clark Kent, the mild-mannered rising star from Smallville, dressed in a blue suit his black hair neatly combed and with a pair of glasses to disguise himself. To appear like the rest of us.

"The thief is named Magpie. One of Gotham's criminals. Stole the Crown Jewels and poisoned the guards. Superman was on seen and had to get them medical attention before they died" the reporter finishes going over the theft.

"Pack a bag, Kent" White orders causing the young man to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "You're going to Gotham. I want everything on Magpie's time in Gotham."

"On it, Perry" Kent responds.

"Oh, and Kent, watch yourself at night. Gotham's no Metropolis" he warns.

* * *

 **Gotham**

Night has fallen over this dark and dying city. The good people hide in their homes with their locks bolted and windows locked, and curtains drawn.

While the bad roam the streets threatening the safety and livelihood of the good.

The police useless or in cahoots with gangsters getting a piece of the action.

That was three years ago.

When the bat first came on scene. Criminals and gangsters were running scared of the monster that lurked in the shadows, that only came out at night.

With the aid of Lieutenant James Gordon, the leeches that were once draining this city's life blood dry have been brought to justice. With ADA Harvey Dent paying the price. Sal Maroni having thrown acid in his face in the courtroom was driven insane by the trauma and became the criminal known as Two-Face.

Batman and Gordon lost a friend and gained an enemy.

The two took it hard when they had to bring Dent in, whom is currently serving time in Blackgate.

However, the result of it was the Commissioner Loeb was relieved of his duties and James Gordon was named police commissioner.

With the sudden promotion the alliance between Batman and the GCPD was solidified even more.

Just after Harvey's fall, a new criminal came on scene the Red Hood, who subsequently died in a confrontation with Batman at a robbery at ACE Chemicals.

Then a female criminal made an appearance, named Magpie. A mentally unstable woman, who preferred shiny things. After a confrontation with Batman, she ended up in Blackgate Prison.

However, as of last week, has escaped from prison and is on the run.

Atop a gargoyle lies a crouching Batman dressed in his black batsuit and gold utility belt. His black enveloping his body as he listens in on the police band.

He scans through the police band for any signs of Magpie.

"Sir?" The voice of an older man comes over his cowl comm link with an English accent.

"Go ahead" the vigilante responds.

"I have the address you were looking for."

"Give it to me" he orders curtly. Magpie has already struck in Metropolis. The dark armored man knows for a fact she will return to Gotham. She can't resist the Gotham Natural History Museum's Gold Sarcophagus exhibit.

Without missing a beat, the butler provides the information, "He's in the old construction on Miagami Island."

"Thanks, Alfred."

"Of course."

* * *

 **Construction Site**

In a trailer office of the construction site, Jerry rummages through his files getting them ready for the shredder. He can't believe that costumed freak cut him out of the deal.

She wouldn't have those jewels if he didn't get the layout of the museum and the number of security guards.

"Hello, Jerry" an ominous voice startles the man, as he jumps up and crashes onto the top of his desk.

"Oh, God" he whimpers. He sees a dark silhouette standing before the now heavy breathing man as a pair of white eyes glare at him.

"You gave Magpie the plans to the Metropolis Museum of Natural History" Batman says. "Where is she?" he growls.

Jerry shakes his head franticly, "I don't know. She was supposed to come back to me with the jewels, so I could get it fenced. But she never showed up."

Suddenly, a dark gloved hand reaches out and grasps Jerry's throat, "Don't lie to me" he hisses.

"Okay" he gasps as pressure is further applied to his throat, "she has a hideout at the closed Aviary." Further pressure is applied, "That's it. That's all I know."

A large bare hand grasps Batman's armored wrist, "That's enough. I think you got your answers" a new voice is heard causing Batman's eyes to widen.

He turns his head slightly and sees a man dressed in red and blue with a red 's' on his chest.

What the hell is Superman doing in Gotham?

As fast as humanly possible for a young athletic man, Batman grasps Superman's wrist and throws him right through the window of the trailer.

The window explodes into a rainfall of broken glass. Superman crashes into the soft mud of the construction site with a thud, his eyes wide in total shock. No normal human could ever throw him before. No one has ever attempted.

Jerry taking advantage of the confusion runs out the door of the trailer, gasping with each stride he desperately makes.

The vigilante's head whips to see the fleeing man run and leaps through the broken window, his cape fluttering in the wind.

His boots stomp onto the ground, a batarang in hand ready to be thrown, however, suddenly he is hit by something that feels like a truck.

A gasp of air escapes his lips as his back collides with the trailer with a loud bang.

He slides down slowly, his head bowed.

"Enough" Superman stands before the dark-clad man his face grimacing. "I don't like your brand of vigilante justice."

Batman groans, his body riddled with pain, he's going to be feeling this for weeks. He raises his head slowly and responses, "And what about you?" causing the red and blue clad man to raise an eyebrow. "Is that cape the new standard issue uniform for the Metropolis PD?"

Superman's brow furrows, "No. It's my uniform."

'So, no one gave it to you? No one in a position of power gave you that outfit and told you to fight crime and save the day?" Batman presses.

"No."

A smirk appears at the corner of the dark-clad man's lips, "That is what a vigilante is, Superman. The only difference between the two of us is the costumes."

"Enough!" Superman explodes. He will not tolerate being compared to a crazy man in black leather. "I'm here to help people and inspire hope, I won't be compared to a man in a gimp suit." He concentrates his eyes on Batman's cowl and activates his x-ray vision.

He sees cleanly through the mask and his blue-eyes widen in surprise as he sees the face of Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce Wayne" the kryptonian utters under his breath in complete surprise.

"You peaked" Batman growls in his usual raspy graveling voice as he tries to rise to his unsteady feet.

He manages to do so, "You're here for the Crown Jewels, aren't you?" he questions.

"I am" the red and blue man confirms.

"Back off" Batman orders causing the Metropolis native to raise an eyebrow. "This is Gotham. My city. Magpie is my responsibility."

"So, you can brutalize her? I heard about what you do to the criminals here. That's not going to happen while I'm here" he presses with no room to be talked down.

Batman grits his teeth, it's a bitter pill to swallow but he must, Magpie is on the loose with the British Crown Jewel's, every minute they are not back in the proper hands the more damage it does to foreign relations between the two countries.

"Fine" he begrudgingly agrees. "Mr. Kent."

Superman eyes bulge. "How..." he stutters.

He stands in front of the bright colored man and stares him down, "The most powerful being on the planet, and you think a pair of glasses, a change of hair, and a cheap suit, and you think that will fool everyone. How dumb are your coworkers?" He asks completely baffled.

A few seconds of silence and then, "Well its also a little slouching here and there" the kryptonian shrugs.

An awkward silence once again takes the two men.

Superman breaks the silence, "Should we go after Jerry?"

"No, I already have a lead on Magpie and I have an ally in the police force with Jerry's description wanted for a half a dozen felonies. Let's go."

* * *

 **Aviary**

Some time passes, and the two men arrive at the closed Aviary. Broken objects here and there with garbage such as old newspapers and fast food wrappers covering the floor. Bird cages empty and some dangling on sideways.

The men walk around examining the abandoned building.

Batman taps the side of his cowl and his white lenses glow as he scans through the building.

Superman does the same.

No heat sources or any other signs that anyone was living here.

"I got some dirt over here" Superman calls out. "Doesn't seem like it belongs here."

Batman walks over and scans the dirt Superman discovered. "It's not dirt. It's graveyard soil."

"Why would graveyard soil be here of all places? The nearest cemetery isn't for miles" Superman voices the same thing Batman is thinking.

Batman states, "Because Magpie is dead" causing Superman to become confused. "Come on. I know where she is", he beckons.

* * *

 **Gotham Cemetery**

Magpie walks past rows of tombstones, her boots crushing the freshly damp grass. Heading towards the mausoleum.

"It's over, Magpie" a deep baritone voice cuts the air causing the leather clad criminal to pause.

Her head whips to the source of the voice and eyes widen as the sight of Batman enveloped in his cape with Superman standing by his side.

'Surrender and return the jewels" Superman orders.

"No, there mine!" Magpie screams as she recklessly charges at the men claws at the ready.

Batman easily sidesteps her and effortlessly evades her slashes.

She eventually gets tired and ceases her attack, Superman lightly pushes her forward sending her across the cemetery and crashes against the side of the mausoleum and is rendered unconscious.

Batman solemnly walks up to her with an airgun full of a sedative and injects it into her making sure she will be out until she is taken into police custody.

He senses Superman approaching, no doubt sees the missing jewels residing inside the mausoleum.

"Her name is Margaret Sorrow" Batman decides to explain to his fellow caped ally, "In exchange for becoming a test subject for a prison experiment, the government would vacate Sorrow's prison sentence and give her a new life" Batman recites her origin story, he looks up to Superman, "She got a new life, but her mind was lost and she was reduce to" he gestures to Magpie's fallen form, "this."

Superman becomes solemn, "What will they do with her?"

"Prison, most likely" Batman responds, "but she belongs in a mental hospital, where she can get the help she needs."

Superman thinks to himself, that he was wrong. Batman isn't some crazy man in a costume. He cares for all of Gotham and its people. Even those that don't deserve to be helped.

Superman walks into the mausoleum and sees the Crown Jewels' laying on top of a coffin. He grabs it and returns to Batman cuffing Magpie.

"I better get these jewels back to Metropolis before we have an international incident on our hands" Superman informs the dark-clad man.

Batman rises to his full height, "Good."

The kryptonian rubs the back of his head, "Between the two of us we covered this pretty well. Maybe someday we could do this partnership thing again."

He holds out his hand towards Batman, whom, stares at it blankly, causing Superman to feel uncomfortable and slowly pulls back, however, Batman quickly clasps his hand with Superman's bare hand and they shake on it.

They break, and Superman slowly floats into the air, Batman gives him a firm nod, which is returned, and he flies away.

"Not on your life" Batman says aloud with a smirk.

Superman already miles away hears this and smiles.

Who knows what the future holds.

Batman puts Magpie over his shoulder and begins the trek to leave the cemetery.

Through his cowl his brow furrows and processes something that Superman had said to him earlier, "Gimp suit?" he utters to himself.

Maybe he should think about a change of costume.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A loud echo of laughter from half a dozen people reverberates throughout the room.

Their faces have taken on a pale pigmentation and their lips have become ruby red. But the most distinctive is the huge smile plastered on their faces as the laughter slowly begins to die down.

Soon, it is quite and all the people in the room have stopped breathing. Their last breath being a laugh.

"Hmm" a man in a purple suit takes in the scene. No not the scene. The experiment. "Joker Toxin, a giggling success" the man roars with triumph. "Now let's see if Gotham can bust a gut!"

Laughter erupts from the man's throat and quickly echoes throughout the room with an ounce of insanity intertwined with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Beware the Wonderbat

Chapter 2

 **An Abandoned Factory in the Industrial District**

Commissioner Gordon stood in the doorway of the factory; the doors wide open to air out the room. A hospital mask covered his aging face to protect himself from the putrid smells.

He pulled his trench coat tighter around himself to protect himself from the cold and from the drizzle that came down from the dark night sky.

His people were working diligently as they worked the crime scene. He saw some struggling to keep their dinners down. Been a cop for twenty years never seen anything like this.

The greying redhead witnessed his people take photographs, fingerprints, DNA of the six victims.

His eyes narrowed as he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. "Take five boys" he commanded, startling the investigators processing the scene. "They'll still be here when you get back. Wait for the M.E."

They shrugged simply to one another and walk out. The trench coat clad man waited a few seconds before he uttered, "You can come out now."

The dark silhouette left the shadows and Batman stood next to Gordon. It always creeped the older man out how quiet he can be dressed like that.

"You know you don't have to hide anymore. You're not public enemy number one anymore, not since Loeb."

"I prefer to only be seen when it's necessary" Batman answered.

Gordon found that answer was enough and nodded his head to the corpses before them.

"A twenty-five-year vet found them because of a smell complaint. Called it in and walked off to file his retirement papers. A twenty-year vet had to be escorted off scene for fear of puking on the scene" the police commissioner explained.

Batman began investigating the scene. _This_. Even turned his stomach. Six men all dead. Judging by the smell and decomposition they have been dead for a week. Their clothing all parts of the social spectrum. Poor, lower class, middle class.

They all wore a sickening smile on their faces with eyes bulging out of their sockets. He took blood samples from all six and put them into some sort of scanner.

"Anything?" Gordon asked curious.

"Cause of death most likely from combination of chemicals. Some sort of toxin that caused multiple total organ failure. This toxin also left behind this visage" he gestured to the smiles of the corpses.

"They laughed themselves to death?" Gordon exclaimed.

The vigilante nodded, "That's what initial tests say. I'll know more after more tests."

Finished, Batman made his way to leave.

Gordon said aloud, "Haven't seen something like this since Harvey killed the Roman."

Batman froze as the words left the commissioner's lips. He stood in the doorway for a hard minute until, "Jim" earning said man's attention, "Harvey's gone."

Jim looked down sadly, Yeah, you're right" he muttered at the loss of their friend.

 **Batcave**

Batman sat before the massive supercomputer, his cowl down tapping away at the keyboard. The computer brought up the identification of the victims.

No connection between all six at all. Only two did time but in different prisons. Blackgate and Iron Heights. Both left prison years apart.

Another victim homeless war veteran, no relatives. Damn shame.

Fourth victim was a second-year college student, no priors except for a citation for marijuana possession. No other crimes. Reported missing one week ago.

Fifth victim was a middle-aged male. Divorced. Dead-end job as a plumber. Reported missing by his boss twelve days ago.

Sixth victim was a male nurse with no priors, reported missing two weeks ago.

The dark-haired man original thoughts were true. They were all lab rats.

Chemical analysis on the toxin shows its one hundred percent lethal. Only minutes till death after exposure.

Suddenly, an error appeared on the batcomputer which caused Bruce to scowl.

He ran multiple analysis on this toxin and can't seem to find the chemical properties that make up the poison. If he needed an antitoxin, he needs a pure sample, one that hasn't degraded with the victims.

"Coffee, sir?" Alfred's voice ended the silence within the cave.

Bruce wordlessly held his hand out gesturing for the beverage.

The older man placed the cup in his hand and took a sip.

The butler eyes narrowed at he noticed a sketchbook on a table next to the computer, with designs for a new batsuit.

"Are you still letting what Superman said get to you?"

The dark-haired man simply scowled at the question.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with the black leather armor? Doesn't it withstand gunfire and knives as was intended?" the balding man asked confused by the younger man's behavior.

The billionaire answered with a growl and concentrated on his work.

Alfred turned the news on just in time for a newswoman to cover the murders, his employer is working on.

An Asian woman stood in front of the abandoned factory discussing the bodies found inside by police. She went on and on about the gruesomeness of it all until she stopped midsentence with wide eyes and mouth agape almost dropping the microphone.

Curious, the cameraman turned around to see what spooked the woman.

As he turned, he too joined the bewildered club.

A man. A pale man stood before them in a purple suit, holding an umbrella over his head covering the top part of his face.

The pale man smiled at them, but the pair felt even more unnerved by it rather than his appearance and presence.

"Helloooo" the pale man greeted the two.

"Um, h-hello" the newswoman greeted back. "Can we help you?" she asked.

The pale man smiled even more at that, "Why I certainly hope so" the purple clad man answered with a little mirth in his voice.

"Um, sir? We're in the middle of a live broadcast" the woman informed the unknown man.

"I know" he said stepping closer to the pair. "You're admiring my work" he said as he wet mud soaked his loafers.

The woman's eyes widen as she pales at what the newcomer said, "Your work?" she stuttered staring at the man in horror.

"Yes" he said stopping a few feet away from the duo, his umbrella hiding his face still. "Those bodies the cops found; they were mine. I killed them" he confessed with a smile proud of his accomplishment.

"W-W-Why?" the newswoman stuttered again not use to a killer confessing their crimes to her.

The pale man shrugged, "A test. For what I really have planned."

"And that is?" the newswoman shoved the microphone into the man's face.

The man pulled the umbrella back finally revealing his face which resulted in a gasp escaping the woman's mouth. The pale man was revealed to be a clown. Green hair and red lips. Green beady little dead eyes that stared at your soul and took a piece of your soul when you weren't looking.

"Well to share my little joke, of course" he answered.

"And what joke is that?" she asked. Immediately, all the humor from the pale man was sucked away. A chill ran down the woman's spine by the cold look he gave her.

He silently pulled out a gun and shot her in the face. She hit the ground lifelessly with a splash.

The pale man's face filled with anger and disgust. "Don't you know comedy lady? You never explain a joke. It ruins the whole thing" he exploded. He got a crazed look in his eyes and noticed the cameraman.

"No" he whispered as he made a run for it only for a bullet to end up in the back of his head.

Twenty minutes. It took him twenty minutes to get from the cave to the murder scene after the newswoman was shot.

Nothing but two dead bodies left behind. No evidence. Nothing.

Except, for the GPS tracker from the victim's news van.

The killer took the van.

By sunrise, the city was talking about the pale man, or the "Joker" as the media was calling him.

He's killed seven people. Five from some poison the other two from gunshot wounds. His method of killing varies. His motive?

To share some joke with the people of Gotham. And he knows this "Joker" will be the only one laughing.

The Joker has been silent for twenty-four hours. He doesn't like that. He knows that the madman's not finished. He's barely begun, he's bidding his time. Planning his next attack or he's getting ready for the grand finale. Suggesting the Joker is highly intelligent and patient. Nothing he can do but wait and prepare.

He hates the waiting.

Things started to look up as the Joker finally struck again.

This time he hired a gang to help him shoot up a mall. They were all dressed up in clown costumes and armed with guns. Twelve dead. Look like it was just a robbery. Entered some stores shot at some people and broke open the cash registers and stole over ten thousand dollars and ran.

They ran out of there as fast as lightning into a monster truck of all things. They started shooting at the cops as soon as they gave chase.

That's where Batman came into play, driving his black and gold, twin turbo booster batmobile.

The goons started shooting at the vehicle, but their bullets bounced off the car's reinforced armor.

Believing that the chase had gone on long enough, Batman activated the booster rockets, and the car went off like a bullet and rammed right into the enemy vehicle's right side knocking it off balance and into an empty parking lot, the stores closed at this hour.

However, the vigilante underestimated the speed and resistance of both vehicles.

The monster truck rolled across the parking lot and crashed right into one of the closed stores tearing the sign right off.

Alfred will have a check right to be signed when he returned home.

The impact resulted in the batmobile to crash right into a lamppost in the empty lot.

Dazed, the vigilante was unconscious for several minutes.

Unfortunately, that was enough time for the cops to catch up as well as the Joker gang to recover as well. Apparently, the monster truck was well cushioned inside.

Even worse, a few cops pointed their weapons at the gang getting out of the knocked over vehicle.

"Drop your weapons and hands in the air!" one officer shouted.

The Joker, however, would not have it. He giggled to himself before pulling out a purple colored grenade.

He pulled the pin and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Grenade!" another officer screamed warning his fellow officers.

The grenade exploded, but shrapnel wasn't dispersed all around, instead a green gas consumed the area.

The GCPD officers start chocking on the fumes until they weren't choking, they were laughing themselves to death.

Just as the police officers were dying, Batman managed to regain consciousness inside the batmobile.

He groaned, struggling to stay focused, even shook his head to get back in the fight. In his peripheral he saw the green smoke cloud.

Alarmed, he secured a gas mask over his exposed mouth and exited his car.

He ran to the down officers, desperate to save as many as he could. It was in vain, all but one of the officers ceased laughing already clicking in the dark-clad man's skull that they were beyond help, save for the final victim, chocking on her last laugh.

Hoping to at least ease her pain her gave her an injection of a sedative her pulled form his belt.

Tragedy gave way to opportunity, a stable sample of Joker's poison.

He drew blood from the female officer and placed the vile of blood in his utility belt for safe keeping. He felt for a pulse and was surprised her heart was still beating. Looks like he found a way to slow down the toxin.

He called in an ambulance for the woman and looked up as he saw the Joker and his crew driving away in the upright monster truck, cackling as they left.

Batman glared at the retreating vehicle, "Laugh while you can, clown" he swore. He will capture you.

 **Later at GCPD Headquarters**

The batsignal shined the night as two men stood atop of the building discussing the Joker's recent attack.

"This couldn't have been his master plan, right?" the police commissioner discussed with the vigilante.

"No, this is just a distraction. He's still getting ready for the finale. This was to keep the police and me busy with all the bodies and injured" the vigilante surmised.

"Twenty dead. Twelve civilians and eight cops. A mall shot to hell, if he wants to kill and spread panic, it's working" the older man replied.

"Yes, but this latest attack my have been a blessing in disguise" the dark-clad man said, pulling a green vial from his gold utility belt.

Gordon squinted through his glasses staring at the green vial as Batman handed it to him.

"This is the antitoxin to Joker's poison. I managed to create it from the female officer from the parking lot massacre" he explained. "Get it to a lab and have them start mass producing it. It will inoculate people from the poison" he told the other man.

"Well, that's something going in our favor" the policeman uttered examining the fluid inside the vial. A thought then crossed his mind, "Oh, that reminds me, that officer at the parking lot you saved, doctors said she's expected to make it" he informed the man, "thought you'd like to know you saved someone tonight."

Batman remained stoic, one life out of the other nineteen, it's not even acceptable.

 **Elsewhere-Old City Records**

The city records building was shut down due to asbestos. It was so intertwined with the building that it was shut down and condemned. Most of the recent files regarding the city and the people of Gotham had been moved to a new building, while leaving this one to rot in this decaying city.

A homeless man was walking around the abandoned building, alcohol in hand.

Swaying side to side with each drunken step. In his drunken dazed state, he noticed some illumination in the old building. Believing some of his fellow bums were taking shelter inside, opened one of the formerly boarded up window and hopped inside.

He walked in like a bull in a china shop and he fell over some piled up boxes in front of said window, causing a loud crash.

Making whomever controlled the light source shut it off.

The homeless man managed to get to his feet and dusted himself off. He quickly noticed that the light was gone. He called out to the darkness, "Hey, guys! It cool if I crash here with you?"

He looked around having lost his drink, "Hello? I know I saw someone" he continued to look all around him taking hesitant steps forward.

His head jerked up as he heard someone in the same room as him. He whipped around finding only darkness. His heart started pounding in his chest.

Suddenly, some shined a light just past him illuminating an adjacent wall, he turned and saw a pale man grinning evilly at him.

"Who are you?" the homeless man shouted terrified.

The pale man just kept smiling pulling up a knife. Then the homeless man couldn't see the knife anymore.

And oddly felt a pain in his throat and was choking on something in this throat. A shaky hand went to his throat and pulled his hand away and saw he was bleeding profusely.

He doubled over, holding his throat with both hands. His knees gave out and fell flat on the ground.

The Joker sucked on his lip before getting back to what he was doing leaving the homeless man to finish dying.

But the man had enough fight in him to drag his body to the window his entered from. He managed to stuff his arm out the window and pull half his body out the window but unfortunately that was where he lost his fight, as he died hallway out the window, his blood leaking out of him and down the windowsill.

 **The next night**

A passerby found the body an hour ago and called it in. Batman intercepted the call, listening in on the police scanner for any unusual reports, a dead homeless man hanging out a window of the old city records building, seemed strange enough with the Joker loose.

Batman investigated the scene. Homeless man. White. Late fifties to early sixties. His throat was slashed by an extremely sharp knife. Bleed out in minutes before succumbing to his wounds. He followed the blood trail to inside the building which lead to the center of the room.

This is where the victim was attacked.

The disturbed dust in front of the window as well as the shattered whiskey bottle by the window, suggests the victim entered through the there.

Either to get warm inside the building or something caught his attention in here.

The vigilante continued to look around activating his cowl's detection systems making his white covered eyes to glow, initiating forensic systems.

Immediately, his cowl picked up traces of bloody footprints mixed with some mud leading out of the room.

He followed the trail into one of the archive rooms. Door's open and plenty of dust has been disturbed. The killer was in here. Victim most likely unwittingly interrupted the killer and the killer wanted no witnesses.

The Batman inspected the ransacked file cabinet draw that was torn open. Hundreds of papers tossed out, but by processing what's on the floor and what remains in the cabinet leads Batman to one conclusion.

"No" he murmured lowly.

 **GCPD-Commissioner Gordon's Office**

The aging man sat at his desk finishing paperwork just as his phone rang. He reached over to the phone, eyes still on his reports and hand still writing, "Gordon?"

"It's me" that deep baritone voice called over the line.

"Oh, what have you got?" the police commissioner asked.

"I know what the Joker's planning. I need you to get Gotham Water & Power on the phone and tell them to shut off all access to the Gotham Reservoir" he told the other man.

The aging redhead's eyes furrowed in confusion, "What the hell is going on?" he yelled.

"The victims at the warehouse concealed the real victim. Yes, they were lab rats but one of the victims was a plumber, whom would have common knowledge on plumbing as well as further information on the reservoir" the vigilante said. "The Joker broke into the old City Records building and killed a homeless man, but not until he got what he wanted. Information on how to put his toxin into the city's water supple and kill everyone in the city."

Gordon's eyes widen in horror, "But why?" he asked. "What does he gain from killing everyone in the city?"

"Ransom, work for hire, or simple revenge" Batman listed all the Joker's possible motivations. "I need you to get the Reservoir shut off and get your people ready, there's going to be terror in the streets when it begins, or The Joker could use it as a distraction."

Gordon nodded, "I'll see what I can do. You want backup?"

"Don't need it" Batman said ending the call.

 **The Streets of Gotham**

The batmobile raced down the decrepit road on the way to the Reservoir. He grits his teeth as he slammed his foot on the accelerator. The black and gold race car went down the road like a rocket.

A plan already forming in his head. He reached over to the console and opened a commlink to the cave.

"Alfred" the vigilante called.

"Yes sir?" the butler's English accent comes over the communications.

"Prepare the plane" he asked.

"Sir?" the younger man's first ally said perplexed by the request.

"You heard. I need you to prep the plane and use the autonav systems to control the plane from the cave."

"Understood" the butler confirmed and ended communications performing his task.

Batman squeezed the steering wheel between his fingers glaring out the windshield. This ends tonight, he swore to himself.

 **The Reservoir**

The Joker stood atop of the reservoir admiring his work. He adjusted his purple coat while checking his watch.

Almost time.

He hums happily to himself. It's almost here.

The end of Gotham.

'Bout time. This rat hole's been spiraling down the toilet for decades.

And he's just the clown to be the one to flush.

"It's over!" a raspy voice roars in the night.

Startling the clown, whom turned and saw Batman scowling at him.

"Oh, its you" the clown deadpanned. Completely indifferent to the vigilante's presence at the reservoir currently.

He turned back to the reservoir overseeing his toxin about to flood the water that will be pumped into every house, office building, and preschool. Getting rid of all of Gotham in one fell swoop.

All at the hands of a murderous clown and a big red button to get the ball rolling.

"I know your plan. You going to poison the water supply and kill everyone in the city" the Batman explained earning an eager nod for the Joker. "But it's over. Gordon's already called to have the water supply shut down."

Red lips curved upward silently. "Oh, I don't think old Gordo's gonna get any responses" the purple dressed man answered. Batman's head perked up alarmed. "I killed everyone at the water company" the pale man shrugged.

Batman's white-eyes widen, he didn't think the madman would go so far. His eyes narrowed glaring at the pale man. Time for plan B.

Suddenly, a crack of thunder erupted.

Making the Joker jump and scream in surprise. He whipped his head to see the reservoir was on fire. He turned back to Batman and growled lowly, "What did you do?"

The vigilante actually smirks, "I ordered a missile strike on the reservoir. The corrupted water won't reach the city."

"You crippled the city. Just so I wouldn't win" the pale man screamed incredulously.

"Better than dead."

The murderer gazed at the detonator in distain. All that planning ruined in a matter of minutes. He through the device to the ground in a fit of rage stumping on it, successfully destroying it.

"You have any idea how much time and effort it took me to plan all this?" he roared.

"Twenty-one."

"Huh?" a green eyebrow was raised.

"Twenty-one lives you've taken for this sick scheme of yours" Batman explained stomping towards the madman. "And that's the number it stays at. You're done."

"Right" the Joker stated amusedly. He turned his back to Batman, sticking his right hand into his jacket digging around for something subtly.

The dark-clad man reached an arm out grabbing the clown by his shoulder however surprisingly fast the Joker pulled a knife from his jacket slashing the bat symbol on his chest.

The attack resulted in the man to stumble backwards to gain distance. He placed a dark hand on his chest checking the damage. The emblem on his chest was slashed but the kevlar held up, so the knife didn't make contact with his skin.

He glared fiercely at the Joker, whom was grinning at him with a crazed look in his eyes.

The pale man charged at the dark man, slashing about hoping to do some damage.

Batman used the blades on his gauntlets to counter each strike.

The mad clown raised the knife over his head and then brought it down on Batman like it was a sword, unfortunately for the clown, Batman put both his arms up one on top of the other getting the knife caught between its enemy's blades.

With the knife trapped Batman delivered a power gut kick to the Joker's stomach. Earning a grunt from the man. He stumbled back clutching his aching gut having lost his knife to the vigilante. The snarled at Batman and recovered, pulling out another knife and coming at the man again.

But Batman was too fast for him, having captured the knife-wielding man's arm. Squeezing the wrist tightly and eliciting a cry of pain. The Joker not in the mood to give in tried pulling his arm away from his foe.

He pulled so hard he thought he might pull something.

Finding an opportunity in the clown's actions, Batman relinquished his hold on the man resulting in him stumble forward and lose his footing.

He fell face down. A few seconds pass and he doesn't move. Batman was worried this was some sort of trick to drop his guard.

That's what he thought until he saw blood pooling underneath the downed man.

He immediately went to him, checking the man. He turned him over and saw the knife the clown was attacking him with was now in his chest blood soaking his clothes.

He quickly checked for a pulse and found none.

Knife to the heart. If you asked him, the Joker deserved something far worse than that.

Sirens started blaring in the distance. Appears Gordon must have called for backup.

Took a few weeks before the city got water back. Thousands were pissed about it but it beat death.

 **City Morgue**

An aging man with receding white hair stood over the corpse getting ready to work.

"Victim is approximately early thirties to early forties" the medical examiner dictated to himself recording his observations as he performed the autopsy on the Joker.

"Possibly Caucasian" he said aloud. "Victim's… unique skin pigmentation makes it difficult to be precise. He may be an Albino, but his features also make that difficult to determine" he made note.

The doctor removed the knife from the body and started undoing the clothes.

His old eyes slowly widen in confusion. He noticed a blood pack secured to his chest right over the Joker's heart. "What on earth?" he murmured to himself.

He removed the blood pack to notice a small wound in his chest. "Entry wound directly over the heart" he said, "however, the wound doesn't seem deep enough to have resulted in the amount of blood loss described at the scene of the victim's death. Also, a blood pack was found on said victim's chest when I undressed him.

How on earth did the Joker die?

The doctor leaned in examining the Joker's face, when the clown's eyes shoot open.

Beady green eyes stared at him as the older man screamed in terror falling to the floor, taking some medical instruments with. He crawled backwards trying to get away as his old heart pounded in his chest.

The Joker smiled as he got his shirt on. "Hey, doc, how's my check up going? I've been eating an apple a day and all that" he said stalking towards the downed man. "But, I'm here. In a morgue" he continued. He gasped dramatically, "Could I be dead, doc? Did I go to that big circus in the sky?"

He stood over the doctor grinning evilly at him. "Or did I fake my death with a special drug that mimics death" he filled the old man in.

He picked up a scalpel and leaned in, "I'm sorry, it's my first-time playing doctor" he laughed evilly as he slit the man's throat.

His laughter quickly subsided as he noticed his clothes are covered in blood. He scoffed, looking around for some new threads. He pondered the doc's but… there're freshly dirty.

He rummaged around ransacking the suite until he found some scrubs.

He put them on and walked right of the morgue with none the wiser.

* * *

 **Well, there was the Joker. That knife thing is from the early Joker appearances, I think.**

 **This chapter was heavily based on The Man Who Laughs comic.**

 **Next: We meet Katana, and the story will be a little different.**

 **Thoughts on this chapter? Please review, follow, or fav.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very sorry for not updating this story! I had school going on and other stories took priority. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, follows and favs! Enjoy!**

Beware the Wonderbat

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Old Trailer Park**

Four men sat at a makeshift table in the outdoors. Tobacco scented the air heavily, as the men played poker together.

One cursed profusely throwing his cards on the table in frustration, another laughed collecting his winnings, while another fellow of the group took a large gulp of room temp beer.

The group reveled in the merriment, that all changed when a black mass crashed into their table shattering it though the mass was unfazed by the destruction.

The men fell backwards on their chairs stunned by the mass.

Dull senses ebbed by intoxication made them slow to understand what was happening. Understanding quickly became clear as the black mass stood tall glaring down on the four men.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten about you?" the voice erupting from the dark mass frightened them causing them to freeze on the ground.

The dark figure's matching hand lunged out grabbing hold of one of the fallen that was closest to getting to his feet. The mass pulled the now terrified man closer to it until he stared into this creature's hollow white eyes.

"You and your friends are responsible for the deaths of over a dozen people, or have you forgotten?" the dark monster asked the poor excuse for a man.

Fear and adrenaline pushed their sobriety and quickly realized who stood before them.

"You…" one of the thugs on the ground started to speak, pointing at the mass of black with a shaky finger.

"Me," Batman finished for him. "Next time don't bring a junkie into your crew" he advised. "Your pal, Ronnie, spilled his guts rather quickly. No doubt his cut of the loot ended up in his arm."

He tossed the man hanging in his hand onto one of his buddies, who let out a collective groan from the collision.

"Now then," he started raising his arms up menacingly, "who's first?" he growled.

* * *

 **Gotham Airport**

The line through customs was efficient although far too long. A certain woman dressed in a red business suit waited in line until it was her turn to go through customs.

The raven-haired woman handed the receptionist her passport.

The receptionist examined the document carefully performing their job diligently.

"Mrs. Tatsu…Yamashiro?" The receptionist asked carefully. "Did I say that right?"

"Hai," The Japanese woman nodded.

The receptionist smiled, "The nature of your visit? Business or pleasure?"

The Yamashiro woman's lips twitched upward slightly, "Business. And, to see family," she answered carefully.

"Well, enjoy your stay in Gotham City," the receptionist replied cheerfully handing the woman's documentation back to her.

"Woah!" a security guard exclaimed when he checked the Japanese woman's bags and discovered a Japanese sword.

"Uh…" the receptionist trailed off unsure on what to say about the weapon.

However, Tatsu was quick to ease the airport staff's concerns, "That is a family heirloom, that I am considering auctioning to a museum here in the city."

That seemed to satisfy them. "Well, do be careful with that, Mrs. Yamashiro." the receptionist kept up their pleasant attitude.

Tatsu nodded her head, "I will."

"Enjoy your stay!"

"I most definitely will," Tatsu said back to the receptionist with an ominous smile and made her way out of the airport. She always did like to surprise her godfather.

* * *

 **Bowery**

A Sedan sped down the streets of one of the city's worst neighborhoods. The occupants of the vehicle committed five robberies on a single street of businesses. Without a doubt someone would make them answer for their crimes.

And someone will.

Batman.

The man crashed on top of car causing the roof to sink in slightly, spooking the occupants.

"The hell was that?!"

"Who do you think!"

"Lose him!"

The driver turned the steering wheel all the way to the left making the car skid across the road trying to shake off the vigilante.

Batman held onto the car for dear life. He refused to let them shake him off.

The car veered over to the right then, Batman simply gritted his teeth and held on tighter.

"Is he gone?"

"No!"

"Knew we should have brought guns."

"Yeah! Armed robbery sounded so much better than breaking and entering and burglary," one of them said sarcastically to the other. "I'm not getting a longer sentence than I have too."

The next thing the criminals saw was black as Batman covered the windshield with his cape. The driver's vision was obscured and didn't see the fire hydrant up ahead.

The collision knocked the senses out of them as the airbags deployed smacking the driver and the one in the passenger seat out.

"Are you alright, sir?" Alfred's voice resounded over their comms.

"Fine," the dark clad man grunted as he picked himself off the ground. "Police in route?"

"Yes, I just sent in an anonymous tip to the police."

"Good," he replied. "I'm heading home."

"Shall I prep the infirmary?" the butler's tone flippant.

"No" Batman uttered curtly.

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprises-The Next Day**

While Bruce was performing his duties as CEO of his family's company, Alfred was waiting outside in the parking lot of the fortune 500 company reading one of his crime novels waiting for his employer to finish his business and no doubt work himself ragged for his nocturnal work.

The English gentleman turned the page in his book when his phone went off, without looking he answered, "Alfred Pennyworth," he announced.

"Hello, Alfred," he heard a female Japanese accent over the line.

The man's aging eyes widened in startlement, "Tatsu?"

"Hello, Alfred," Tatsu replied pleasantly.

The butler chuckled in surprise, "Well, this is certainly a surprise," he said closing his book and giving her his complete attention.

"Yes, well, you know how much I love to surprise you," the pleasantness in the woman's voice was obvious.

"How have you been, Tatsu?" Alfred smiled looking out his car window.

There was a slight pause before she answered, "Oh, you know me. Working here and there," she told him nonchalantly.

A thought immediately came to the forefront of the butler's mind and swiftly voiced it, "I am so sorry I missed your wedding, Tatsu. It was quite hectic around here and I completely forgot to RSVP," he tried to explain.

Although, the real reason was because Master Bruce had just gotten the idea for his disguise and was barely starting his campaign against crime.

The injuries and excuses for said injuries made it almost impossible to juggle anything else.

"Oh, don't worry, Alfred," she reassured the older man. "But I do miss you, and I'm in town on some business."

"Town?" he parroted. "In Gotham?" he questioned slightly off-guard.

"Hai!" Tatsu switched to Japanese.

Well she certainly does like to surprise him. It brought such memories from when she was a child.

"W-Well how about tonight for dinner?" he offered.

"That would be fine. Can we make it an early dinner?" she suggested.

"That would be fine," Alfred agreed.

"And perhaps you could tell me what it's like serving a rich man," she started to be coy.

"Um, sure," her response took him off guard slightly.

"Bye, Alfred."

"Goodbye, Tatsu" he bid farewell to his goddaughter.

He dropped his phone onto his lap, pulling at his collar.

He cleared his throat and pondered how the bloody hell was he going to tell Bruce about his goddaughter.

* * *

 **A Penthouse in the city**

"Sir," a man called to another gaining his attention.

"Yes?"

"She's here," the agent informed his boss.

The man smiled arrogantly, "Good." He turned facing his underling, "Make sure we are prepared for her arrival. Because I know she'll be coming for me," he instructed his underlings.

They soon bowed to him and left him alone.

"Oh, Tatsu," the man thought aloud fondly. "If only you choose me instead of my brother," he paused in his musings to pour himself some sake. He took a greedy sip and released a content sigh, "Here we go."

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

"Master Bruce, is there anything else I can do for you or will that be all?" Alfred inquired, quite anxious to make his dinner reservations with his goddaughter.

The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Big plans tonight, Alfred?" he asked teased.

Bashful, "Well, yes, sir," the Wayne butler stiffly answered. He received another raised eyebrow. Alfred moved and sat in the other chair next to Bruce's in front of the fireplace.

The Englishman took a breath and explained, "I am meeting my goddaughter for dinner."

Bruce looked up from his composing in his notepad at the sudden realization. He looked to his oldest friend, "Goddaughter?"

'It was years before I came to America. Her father and I served together in MI6 and I were asked to be Tatsu's godfather and I accepted. It was shortly after that I resigned from MI6 and came to America to serve your family following my fathers' last wish. I… was out of touch with her for some years when I was raising you. When you left, I tried to get back in touch. We called here and there. Sent some letters to the other occasionally," he waved his hands in front of himself to emphasize, "and now she's here."

"Hmm," Bruce listened intently. "What does she do for a living?"

"Um," the older man's face creased trying to remember. "A curator, I believe."

The billionaire's blue eyes narrowed slightly, Alfred was unsure of someone's occupation? From someone so close to him? That silently raised some flags in his head but made no inclination to verbalize his suspicions.

The gentleman finally noticed the notepad in his charge's hands. "Are you still scribbling about your new outfit?!" He lightly exclaimed changing the subject.

Bruce grimaced at the question.

"Goodness, sir. Don't you think you've let this go on for too long?" the butler poised the question.

The billionaire still didn't respond. Superman's little jab at his costume really got under his skin. And this came from a man who wore his underwear on the outside.

"If you have a problem with the kevlar reinforced cape, cowl, and body armor as well as it being virtually slash proof and highly resistant to gunfire and resistant to fire, I suggest you go back to the plain old purple gloved and gray and black suit that we originally created for you. It's still downstairs in storage," Alfred's rant ceased having made his point quite well.

The younger man simply released a restrained sigh and dropped the notepad. "Enjoy your dinner," was all he said.

The butler smirked triumphantly at the younger man's defeat.

"I shall see you later this evening, sir," the man put on his hat and departed the house to meet his godchild for an early dinner leaving Bruce alone in the manor with a simple question in his head.

 _Did the apple fall far from the tree?_ He thought to himself suspiciously.

Time for some detective work.

* * *

 **Some restaurant in Gotham City**

The gentleman's gentleman sat across from a young attractive Japanese woman in a red dress, whom smiled warmly at seeing her godfather again.

"Tell me Alfred, how has your life been?" she inquired taking a sip of tea.

"Well, it has its moments. But I can't complain," the man answered carefully. A smile on his lips enjoying being reunited with her after so long.

She returned the smile until it vanished. In its place was a surly look. "I don't like that you are a butler to some pampered rich man, Alfred," she conveyed.

"Tatsu…"

"You were a major in MI-6, and now you're a gentleman's gentleman," she criticized the man's life choices.

Alfred tried to defend his employer as well as his line of work, "I made a promise to some dear friends to look after the only think they truly carried for. And Master Bruce may seem like a fool, but he does do good and has a good heart," he explained.

The Japanese woman appeared to be remorseful, "I'm sorry," she quickly replied. "I just don't like seeing you be someone's slave, Alfred," she told him earnestly.

The older man smiled wistfully, "I understand your concern, my dear. But let's bury this discourse and talk about you. How's this husband, of yours?"

"He's… fine," she stuttered slightly. Although, Alfred had noticed a slight twinge in her face when she answered.

"What was his name again?"

"Maseo," she responded firmly.

"Well, I hope to meet him one day," the former spy cheerfully wished.

"…Yes," she stuttered partially.

Her reaction to his query struck him as odd, but he didn't broach the subject.

They continued their dinner getting reacquainted and soon parted.

* * *

 **Batcave**

Bruce sat in front of his computer letting the detective take over. He examined the security footage from Gotham Airport, eyes narrowing suspiciously as he saw a sword being pulled by security.

He pulled up a window on screen, the suspect didn't have any contacts regarding antiquities.

He kept typing, digging deeper and deeper inside into the person.

Upstairs, Alfred had just returned from his evening out and headed downstairs to the cave to see if his employer needed anything.

"Anything I can help you with, sir?"

"No," Wayne uttered curtly. The man sighed, he turned his head to his oldest friend, "Alfred, that's something you should know," he explained earning a curious brow from the older man.

"Sir?"

The billionaire handed the older man a folder which was taken.

Alfred opened it up inquisitively.

His eyes widen at what he saw, his head shot up to stare at Bruce.

The dark-haired man explained, "Her name is Tatsu Yamashiro. Former CIA. Looks like the apple didn't fall far from the tree," he commented. He continued, "Married to Maseo Yamashiro, four years ago. He died one year ago."

The older man's eyebrows rose. He didn't know Tatsu's husband died. Was that why she was behaving so strangely?

"Most likely, caused by his brother, Takeo, whom has ties to the yakuza in Japan," Bruce finished.

There was silence for some time while Alfred was processing. Eventually, Bruce spoke up again, "I know you are probably feeling betrayed for me looking into your goddaughter, but we can't be too careful," he explained to the other man.

"I…I understand your concern, sir. But still," there was sternness in his voice, "I don't appreciate you looking into me."

Bruce actually felt guilty for his actions, but he remained steadfast for his methods.

"Had to be done."

The butler scowled at his charge, completely displeased.

The younger man turned back to the computer and pulled up a window. He paused and blew up the image of the sword. "Tatsu has a weapon with her in Gotham," he described, this concerned the butler.

"A sword?" Alfred said aloud.

"It's called the Soultaker sword. According to legends it traps the souls of those slain by it," Bruce explained. He was skeptical of the legend; he was a man of logic and science. He never bought into the 'unexplained'.

There is always a reason. Always.

"How did she come across this sword?" the butler couldn't help but ask.

The younger man shrugged, "I don't know. But I do know what this woman plans to do with it," he said intently.

"What do you mean?"

"Takeo Yamashiro is in Gotham," the older man got his answer.

Alfred paled, "She… said she was in town on business," he uttered appalled.

"She going to kill the man who murdered her husband."

* * *

 **Gotham Royal Hotel**

Tatsu stood in the middle of her room clad in a flower designed kimono. The room pitch black aside from the moonlight creeping through the window. Her eyes were closed as she took several relaxing breaths.

Her eyes opened slowly; her hands gingerly untied the kimono. The clothing slowly dropped from her form revealing a black skintight outfit, with samurai style shoulder guards strapped to her arms.

She walked to the desk in the room and picked up a white mask with a red circle on the forehead.

She placed it over her face exposing the lower part of her face. She then picked a scabbard that held the Soultaker sword inside.

She slowly drew the weapon, the moonlight glaring on the steel.

"Soon, my Maseo, you will be avenged," she swore.

Vengeance in her eyes.

* * *

 **Penthouse owned by Takeo Yamashiro and his Yakuza Associates**

Takeo stood before several armed Yakuza. Each one armed from knifes to assault weapons. "She'll be here soon. Be ready for anything," he ordered them.

"Hai!" they exclaimed in obedience.

The Japanese man turned to the right wall, he pulled out a remote control and pressed a button.

The wall slowly moved upwards revealing an arsenal of ancient weapons. He entered inside and strapped two katanas to his back. A samurai helmet to his head obscuring his face and armor over his torso. Daggers strapped to his thighs. A spear in one hand and a battle axe in the other.

He was ready.

Ready to reclaim what was his.

Both sword. And woman.

Hours pass.

Soon it was after three in the morning.

Takeo stood at a silent vigil awaiting his prey. His breathing scarcely going. Every so often he adjusted his grip on the weapons in his hands.

On the opposite wall of the room, several security monitors we imbedded into the wall. Several feeds showing his minions standing guard or checking hallways.

Everything seemed normal. No intruders in sight.

Until…

One of the feeds turned black.

And then another

And another.

And another.

Until all the camera feeds were lost.

It was then, Takeo finally opened his eyes.

 _She's here._

The doors burst opened as the dark clad woman entered the room red splotches on her body and face. Her black outfit had tears here and there.

Her sword dripped crimson.

Her eyes focused on the Yakuza member, murder in her eyes.

She sneered at the sad excuse of the man. The man that took everything from her. And he would pay.

Her grip on the sword tightened to the point it started to hurt.

"Tatsu!" the man greeted boisterously. A twisted smirk behind his mask. "My, don't you look gorgeous covered in the blood of others," he commented darkly.

She scoffed at the man, pointing her blade at her enemy, desiring to end him once and for all.

The man noticed the sword, "Oh, you brought my Soultaker back to me," he said, his voice sardonically. "The last time I saw that blade was when I ran it through my brother," his words as atrocious as his actions in the past.

"YOU WILL NEVER MENTION HIM AGAIN!" she exploded. She charged at him, murder in the woman's eyes as she swung downward hoping to cut in him in two.

He disappointed her by parrying the blow with his battle axe, the action surprised her.

Takeo took advantage of her shock and lunged at her with his spear.

Instinctively, she pushed all her weight backwards narrowly escape the blow that would have left her mortally wounded and walked away with a minor cut on her collarbone. She rolled backwards before getting back on her feet.

"Goodness," he started, "You've been training the last time I saw you."

"I've dedication my life to making sure you never take another breath," she seethed. Her teeth gritted together as she charged at him again.

This time Takeo threw his spear at her, she had only a split second to react.

She froze her legs and twisted her body at the waist narrowly invading the weapon from impaling her.

The Yakuza member took advantage of her momentary distraction and charged at her, battle axe at the ready.

Out of the corner of her eye Tatsu noticed her foe's move, she pulled out throwing stars hidden inside her shoulder armor and threw them blindly.

She didn't care if they connected, she only needed them to distract him.

They did as one imbedded itself inside his left shoulder. He let out a cry of pain, slowing down his attack.

The woman reacted just in time as she ducked down as the axe came down taking a few strands of dark hair, Tatsu took blood in return slashing him across the abdomen piercing his armor.

Her brother-in-law jumped back clutching his wounded body, panting and glaring at the woman with hate.

The dark-clad woman pressed the advantage lunging at him, however, the man backstepped gaining some distance.

Tatsu gave pursuit, she was not going to let him escape. Never! Not when she's this close to avenging her love.

She slashed downward missing her target cutting into the floor. Due to her impressive reflexes the sword was back in the air aiming to take the man's head.

Sword and axe collided, which reverberated inside the room.

Takeo gritted his teeth as his wound throbbed painfully. It wasn't a very deep wound, but it was still serious.

Luckily, he noticed that the woman stood on top of a throw rug, he grinned maliciously. His foot went out, the tip of his shoe landed on the rug.

A with a swift and mighty pull of his leg tugged the rug right out from under her.

She let out a cry of surprise as she landed on her back, she was in shock as Takeo closed in on her, the battle axe coming down on her.

Shock slowly turned to resignation as she knew there was no way to react in time.

She closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

Her only regrets were she was never going to avenge her husband. And that she was never going to see him again.

She waited for the final blow to be delivered.

But… it never came.

Only a cry erupted from Takeo's throat, she opened her eyes as she saw a bat shaped shuriken stabbed into the back of his hand.

His battle axe was knocked from his hand, flying backwards and embedding itself into the floor with a loud thunk sound.

The Japanese man clutched his aching hand groaning in pain. He plucked the shuriken from his hand another painful grunt escaped him.

Breathing heavily from the pain, he got a closer look at the sharp weapon, noticing it was shaped like a bat.

 _What in the hell-?_

He turned his head to the direction of where the shuriken most likely came from, and visibly paled.

Tatsu, herself, grew curious. Wondering who came to her aid. She turned her head and saw a dark silhouette with long pointed ears and white eyes glaring at them.

"Stand down. Both of you!" the figure commanded.

It's voice gravelly and coarse.

It rattled them unpleasantly.

Tatsu's brain started to work again and realized, that this was The Batman.

She had heard stories of him. How he terrified criminals back into their holes. Making the dark no longer welcome to them.

Takeo shuddered in fear. He too had heard of the Batman. But fear turned to pride and greed. If he killed the Batman, he would be the greatest Yakuza in the western world. Maybe his bosses would let him have Gotham City for his accomplishments?

Takeo drew one of his katanas on his back, "Back, bat-akuma!" confidence overflowing.

Tatsu regained awareness of her surroundings and got back in the fight. She kicked a leg out, her foot connecting with the man's groin.

A girlish screamed came out of his mouth, as one of his unoccupied hand guarded his boys.

Tatsu performed a backwards shoulder roll, she was back on her feet, though still crouched.

She stood up straight and attacked her foe once again, she struck downward.

Takeo managed to recover just in time to counter with his sword.

Tatsu pressed the attack, left strike, right strike and repeated this formation. They were a flurry of sparks and steel. Both obstinate to yield to the other.

Takeo breathing heavily, as he parried each blow. He stumbled backwards as the force behind one blow forced him to a knee.

He pitifully tried to strike her down with his katana however, the woman kicked the blade right out of his hand and out of reach.

She raised her sword above her head about to deliver the killing blow, only for a dark and strong hand to grab her wrist, trapping it in a tight vice. She clenched her teeth in pain but refused to humiliate herself by screaming out.

She turned her head seeing Batman finally participating, a scowl on his face.

"Enough," he commanded.

"Stay out of this!" she yelled.

"I know what he's done. Let the police take him in," he tried to reason with her.

"Damn the police!" she roared, noticing Takeo being up to something delivered a swift kick connecting with his chin making him fall flat on his back. "He took everything from me! He doesn't get off that easy. Besides the Yakuza will never let him live, for fear of him testifying against them. He dies by my hand and mine alone!" she maintained her killing stance.

She slammed her left elbow into the vigilante's abdomen, a grunt escaped his lips but maintained his grip on her sword hand.

"W-What will vengeance leave you?" he questioned. "What happens after you kill him?"

"I join my husband afterwards," she told him.

He growled, "You plan on committing suicide after?" he voiced, disgust laced his words. "That's the cowards' way out and you know it!"

"Shut up!" she shouted back. She released her sword and caught it with her other hand while it was still in the air.

She turned her body at the waist slamming into the side of her restrainer's face with the pommel of her sword, causing him to lose his grip on her and stumble backwards slightly, clutching his sore face.

She turned her focus back to the downed Takeo, only for Batman to speak again, "Listen to me. I've been where you are. And trust me it's tempting but you need to understand no matter what you do you can't bring them back," he pleaded with her.

Her eyes widened as his words started to reach her. Her grip on her sword tightened, the weapon trembled slightly.

She knew her husband was never coming back to her. But… at least he will be avenged!

Fury fueled her once again as she walked over to her prey to end his miserable life.

Takeo gripped the daggers strapped to his thighs, throwing one at her.

She effortlessly batted a dagger away, the other missed her completely.

She stood in front of him, her shadow eclipsing him, glaring down at him with cold murderous eyes.

He was still stuck on his back, a terrified expression etched on his features as she was no longer a beautiful woman, but a vengeful demon that was here for his soul.

"No, no, no, no!" he stammered as the truth was coming out.

He was afraid of dying.

A coward.

His soul taken and housed inside an inanimate object instead of his final resting place. It was too terrifying to comprehend.

He shook his head, blubbering, "Tatsu, please," he pleaded for his life, a hand reaching out to her for pity.

After witnessing her mortal enemy's true face all she could feel was repugnance.

The least he could do was go out with some honor like she was willing to.

"Tatsu!" A voice cried out making the woman pause and saw Batman, batarang in hand. "Don't do it!"

"I must," she remained firm in her opposition. She had to do this because she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't.

Suddenly, a sharp pain in her leg jolted up to her nerve endings. A painful cry came from her mouth as she saw that Takeo had some life in him after all. He had picked up a dagger from the floor and jammed it into her leg.

She pushed back the pain and a kick came out of her. Muscles burned, flesh tore, blood was lost, and she kicked him across the room, crashing into the reinforced windows with a thud.

She let out a shuddering breath, as she took a knee and inspected her injured leg. She plucked the dagger from her thigh with a strained groan, quickly placing her hand on top of her wound applying pressure to stem the bleeding.

Tatsu," Batman called her name again, warning her.

"I won't stop Batman. He took everything from me, he'll have to answer for it. And he will to me," she swore.

Batman knew he should intervene. He could be doing more aside from barely intercepting killing blows. He could just subdue them both and let the police take it from here.

But he couldn't do that. It would break Alfred's heart if he lost his goddaughter.

And personally, Batman could understand what Tatsu's going through. He's played this scenario in his head a million times when he was a boy.

Hunting down the killer that took his parents from him and subjecting every horrendous torture in the history of the world to make that punk have even the slightest inkling of what that mugger did to the young man as a child.

Real medieval stuff.

Batman exhaled and stepped back. Let her do as she wishes and live with the consequences.

Seeing him back away, Tatsu chose to finally end this.

She made her way to Takeo only for Batman's next choice of words freeze her solid.

"What about your godfather? He still lives. And would be very hurt losing you?"

 _Alfred_. She whipped her head back in the direction of Batman, completely at a loss for words.

"How do you-?"

"Look out!"

Tatsu turned back as Takeo came at her with his other katana only to trip over the throw rug from early in the fight and fall right on the soultaker sword.

The Japanese man and woman were both stunned by this turn of events.

"N-no," Takeo whispered as life drained from him as he succumbed to his mortal wound.

"No. NO!" Tatsu screamed enraged by the turn of events. "By my hand! You were to die by my hand. Not by accident!" she continued to yell as she pulled her sword from the now dead Yakuza member.

She was breathing erratically as her wounded leg was bleeding uncontrollably, most likely the dagger had nicked an artery. She swayed and finally fell to the ground slowly losing consciousness.

Batman was at her side in seconds. "Hold on, Tatsu," he said to her. "Hold on."

That was the last she heard as she passed out.

* * *

 **Batcave**

What Tatsu heard next was a haze of words from two men, the sound of a heart monitor and … something chirping.

Heavy eyelids cracked open slowly, almond colored eyes looked left to right until her blurry vision normalized. The pungent odor of antiseptic flavored the air. And something else.

She let out a stiff grunt as she tried to sit up but lost the struggle and fell back into the bed.

She looked around and noticed that her clothes were gone replaced with clean garments and her wounds were dressed.

"I don't like this," she heard a man say.

"I know, sir. But please, consider my suggestion," another said.

"She got the outcome she desired. Give me one good reason I shouldn't hand her off to the police?" a gruffy voice demanded.

"You know why, sir. Please."

"No, I do not," the man stubbornly denied.

"You've wanted to be in her position once. Perhaps, even now?"

"I know better!" the coarse voice replied back firmly.

"You can't do this alone," the other voice was vehemently dissuading the other.

"I don't need any allies," the man denied.

"Oh, is that so. Then what am I or our friend in the police department? Hmm?" she could practically hear the sarcasm in the man's voice.

And the voice sounded… familiar.

"She's awake," she heard the rough sounding voice state. She jolted upwards hearing that only to wince from the stupid choice.

She then heard footsteps on a metallic floor, getting louder as they approached her.

Her drug infested mind cleared quickly when she saw Alfred and Batman walk up to her in the infirmary.

"Alfred…" she trailed off, completely speechless.

He smiled softly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you, Tatsu. But I'm here now."

She bowed her head unable to look at the man. Her shame great. Slowly, she lifted her head up and glanced directly at Batman, whom was glaring at her with those white eyes.

They really did make people prickly and scared.

"You going to arrest me?" she questioned.

The vigilante stared at her blankly, until, "I should," he was harsh when he said that. "It was premeditated. But you didn't actually kill anyone. All those Yakuza members were incapacitated. They won't take up any musical instruments but they're still breathing," he summarized.

"I only wanted Takeo's blood. No one else."

"Takeo Yamashiro's death was accidental. I know it. You know it," he continued firmly. "The question is: What will you do now?"

That was a difficult question. What was she going to do now?

Takeo's dead.

Her husband is dead.

But she was still alive. She glanced at Alfred; he was alive. She had forgotten that she didn't lose everything.

She still had family.

The butler patted the woman's back gently, rousing her from her thoughts. "You have a particular set of skills and a thirst for justice that in time can be tempered. We were wondering if you would join us?" he implored.

The woman raised a brow in curiosity. "What do you mean?" she couldn't help but ask.

Alfred gestured to Batman with a hand, "Join Batman in battling the criminals of Gotham. I have been telling him he needs someone in the field to watch his back for years," he answered her.

The dark clad man merely scoffed at the notion. He didn't need help. But… the notion of keeping a possible criminal off the streets was appealing.

Tatsu exhaled sharply, fight crime? Ridiculous.

Although, she was purposeless now. Takeo's dead. What was she to fight for now? She was planning on dying after she killed her brother-in-law, but that was before she remembered Alfred would grieve.

This offer was at least a chance to start living again.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Tatsu's answer was, "Yes."

Her decision brought a pleased smile to the butler's lips. This way he can keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash.

The Japanese woman's curiosity grew too large to be bottled up any further, "Alfred, how do you know Batman?" she asked carefully.

Instead of answering her question the older gentleman turned to the vigilante expectantly. The dark-clad man turned his head to stare at the butler. Neither said a word almost as if they were having a silent conversation.

Tatsu waited patiently for an answer.

Until finally, Batman begrudgingly removed his cowl revealing the scowling face of Bruce Wayne, a revelation that shocked her. She suddenly felt terrible for insulting the man to Alfred.

Alfred smiled fondly, "Welcome to the family," he congratulated.

"There will be rules to this," Bruce joined the conversation again, earning Tatsu's attention. "No killing is the cardinal rule. Break it and you're done," he warned her.

He's a believer in second chances, not third or fourth or fifth.

"I understand," she nodded earnestly.

That served to be enough for the vigilante for the time being.

As the three were getting acquainted to this new dynamic, they were completely unaware of an incident in Washington D.C. involving a Metropolis native and a red and blue dressed woman fighting a Greek god trying to raise an army of the dead.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Takeo awoke to find himself surrounded by blackness. He whipped around trying to figure out where he was.

"W-where am I?!" he exclaimed.

"What do you last remember?" a voice called out to him.

Takeo turned in the direction of the voice and saw the person he thought he would never see again.

"Maseo…?" he whispered in disbelief.

"But your…"

"Dead?" Maseo finished for him. "I am. Do you understand where you are now?"

It all came back to him. Gotham City. Tatsu. The Soultaker. He… died.

Tatsu killed him.

And now his soul is… trapped in the blade.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. No, this couldn't be his afterlife. It couldn't.

"Welcome to hell, brother!" Maseo greeted self-satisfied.

* * *

 **Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review, fav and follow!**

 **Next: Time skip, and what you've all been waiting for! The Bat meets the Wonder!**


	4. Chapter 4

Beware the Wonderbat

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Gotham Museum of Natural History**

It was a windy evening in Gotham. During her time in the city, Tatsu has found it to be windy, cold, hot, and depressing.

It's been six months since she arrived in Gotham City.

Six months since she was brought into the _family_ , by her godfather, Alfred.

It took some time for her to get adjusted to the fact that Bruce Wayne was Batman.

Shame filled her as she remembered all the spiteful comments she made to Alfred regarding her thoughts towards the man. His disguise fooling everyone, including her.

A testament to his abilities.

She had thought about apologizing to the man though he paid her little attention. The fact that someone was aware of his identity made him uneasy.

But she was family to Alfred, and she needed help, so here they were.

Of course, if you asked the Japanese woman, Bruce paid her back for her harsh opinions about him with five hellish months of training.

Bruce had to break the woman down, destroying almost all her CIA training. What he does takes rules. Rules that she had to follow if Tatsu was going to be working with him, which was a thought still with many qualms. There was some difficulty at first, her techniques mixed with some lethal ones that Bruce smacked right out of her.

It was only a month ago, that Bruce allowed her into the field. He felt an odd sensation build up inside him. The idea of a partner in the field with him, someone watching his back felt foreign.

He found the feeling distasteful.

Fighting ability was one thing but she lacked some of the investigative expertise that he employed, luckily, she showed promise.

Morality was another thing.

Her recent actions at a warehouse fire caused the man to doubt her abilities-her devotion to the mission.

Her lack of concern over those robbers made Bruce believe she didn't have the restraint nor conviction to save all lives regardless of good or bad.

He was very close to firing her, the only reason she was still around was because of her connection to Alfred, and the fact that he owed that man so much more than he could ever repay.

It was only after Alfred implored him to give her a real chance, believing the young man was leading her to fail.

It wasn't true. Bruce had genuinely given her a fair shot regardless of his surly attitude towards her.

And to top everything off there was a new crime lord making their move on the gangs in the city. Calls himself the Penguin.

Right now, his description was varied. From a short man dressed in a tuxedo to a deformed man that resembled an actual penguin.

All Bruce knew was that someone was creating problems in Gotham. And they would be stopped.

But before he could investigate, Bruce had to maintain appearances. A museum benefit at the Gotham Museum of Natural History concerning the traveling exhibit which arrived in Gotham that night. The exhibit was a collection of ancient Greek artifacts from ancient times all coming from a museum in Gateway City.

Tagging along with the exhibit was a living artifact, the newly arrived Princess Diana of Themyscira, dubbed by the world as Wonder Woman. A woman from a forgotten race of female warriors, who came to the world to bring peace and love.

She was attending to articulate the accuracy of the artifacts along with several professors to explain in more detail.

Although, the royal may have a more accurate account than them.

So, there Bruce was offering his appearance as well as his philanthropic agenda at the behest of Alfred. Dressed to kill in his tuxedo he chatted with a few fellows from the country club, even some from high up in the city council.

Tatsu was around here somewhere. They came up with a cover for her presence in the playboy's life. She would be his bodyguard, considering he was one of the richest men in the world and a high-level abduction target, so they thought the cover was plausible.

And it was believed by most, though the tabloids still wrote that Tatsu was also doubled as a bed partner.

He spoke in depth with some of the accompanying professors, who satisfied his curiosity regarding the exhibit.

Many men in the room were searching hungrily for the true reason some of them were there. A very attractive woman named Diana.

The billionaire hadn't seen her since he arrived almost two hours ago. It was approaching the time when he planned to leave the benefit and patrol the city.

Honestly, he wasn't really interested in meeting her or not. He didn't buy into her teachings or proclamations about the state of the world.

Like that old cliché, don't judge a book by its cover.

Regardless of her pretty packaging, the detective in him saw through her and was skeptical of her being an advocate of peace.

Blame it on paranoia, he'd say he was just being a skeptic. His distrusting nature has kept him alive since he started his crusade and it has been a valuable ally in the war.

Suddenly, the clamorous chatter of the attendees for the benefit extinguished abruptly. The dark-haired billionaire found it odd.

Curious, he looked around searching for the cause of the silence. Turning his head left to right and then back again until he noticed red.

The woman of the hour had just arrived wearing a lovely red dress, the light red silk straps covered her shoulders and highlighted her chest. The dress contrasted nicely against her olive colored skin. Silver bracelets adorned her wrists, her body was fit yet not too muscular, which spoke greatly of her skill and strength.

A gold tiara rested comfortably on her head, from the photos and interviews on talk shows that he's seen it's the same one she wears when she was in that swimsuit.

Wonder Woman smiled politely and waved to those that greeted her. She was flanked by a blonde and brunette woman with glasses, in formal wear as well. The blonde older than the brunette woman.

Bruce recalled that they were both archaeologists, who contributed greatly to the artifacts exhibited at the museum tonight.

The royal tried to make her way through the crowds but it seemed the opportunity to meet a woman from a mythological society and a superheroine were too tempting to pass up. The crowd of women and men surrounding her to the point of suffocation.

They bombarded her with question after question, inquiring on what her island home was like, what Superman was like, were they dating, and other asinine questions.

Her friends were separated from her, getting lost in the crowd. The woman tried her best to hide her uneasiness of being outnumbered like this but refused to run viewing it was against her heritage.

Uncharacteristically, she swallowed nervously, she struggled to answer a few of their questions, but couldn't seem to answer enough of them. Thankfully, someone came to her aid.

"May I cut in?" a man interjected, cutting through the crowd.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily, thankful that she had an escape. She gladly grabbed the offered hand, propelled through the crowd and onto the dancefloor where several other partners danced oblivious to the commotion.

Her eyes finally met the man that 'rescued' her. He was a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes with a square jaw.

Wordlessly, he danced with her. His motive was to see what she was really like. One of his skills was being able to see through people, perhaps he simply wanted to know if she was on the up and up.

"Thank you," Diana started, her accent thickening her words, "Mr.…," she trailed off, not recognizing the man.

"Wayne," the billionaire responded, "Bruce Wayne," he spoke with a tiny smirk on her face.

"Well, thank you for your aid, Mr. Wayne," Diana politely showed her gratitude, falling into a lulling sway.

"Well, it's not every day I can save a superhero," Bruce replied, smiling back.

She returned the smile, "I appreciate it nonetheless." Many of her friends she made in Man's World called her naïve for trying to always see the best in people, but she didn't get the impression that Mr. Wayne had any dubious agendas towards meeting her.

"What is it that you do, Mr. Wayne?" the raven-haired woman inquired, letting him spin her, their bodies pressing lightly together.

"I'm a businessman. And please, call me Bruce."

"Well, Bruce, you may call me Diana," she reciprocated.

"And what is it that you do?" Bruce returned.

The question bewildered her; many knew who she was. In the six months since she arrived in Man's World, she has appeared on talk shows, rallies and preached her message of peace and love to many. "Well, I'm a diplomat trying to spread the Amazon ideals," she answered after regaining her bearings.

"I see," he responded, his tone implied visceral skepticism to which the Amazon's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Do you have a problem with what I do?" her voice was tense but controlled.

"No, but I doubt you will make any real headway with the way you are going about your mission of peace," Bruce stated his tone impassive.

"Explain," she demanded, her voice tight.

Feeling the powerful hands on his shoulders tighten their hold on him, he complied with her request. "You come from an ancient society of isolationists, who have not known the impropriety of greed, hatred, poverty. You come to this world condemning its' way of life and tell people, 'No, that's not the way to live'," he quoted.

He saw her flinch but didn't acknowledge it. He continued, "That is a nothing but another form of arrogance," he frowned at her. "Even if you do change a few people's lives, make people second guess their actions it won't do anything unless they are willing to change."

"I am not a child," she said defiantly. "I knew when I came to Man's World that it wouldn't happen immediately," she argued with him.

"You say you know what's best for people. But how can you know what humanity wants when you've never been apart of it," he pointed it.

His final words made the woman freeze up. Had she overestimated her efforts?

Tatsu saw Bruce meet the demigoddess of a woman. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion but held her tongue.

She kept her distance from the man, but kept a watchful eye on her employer. The Japanese woman noticed him dancing with Wonder Woman and judging how quickly the Amazon's expression changed from gratitude to a scowl suggested that Bruce did something.

Performing her duties, she did a sweep of the place with her eyes and noticed a distinctive light shining in the night sky.

Wordlessly, she strode over to the billionaire.

The dance between Bruce and Diana slowed down until their dance had ceased. Her blue eyes were glued to the marble floor, her thoughts swirled like a thunderstorm.

Slowly, Bruce released his grip on her, and she did the same.

The man watched her silently, partially feeling he said too much.

He considered apologizing but she cut him off before he could begin, "You've given me much to think about Bruce, I will take what you said under advisement," she spoke, her voice dejected.

Inwardly, he flinched, "Diana, I apologize if I said too much."

She shook her head, "I can take criticism, Bruce. Thank you for the dance and the rescue," she smiled at him, which brought out one his own.

"Mr. Wayne," the raven-haired duo turned to the source of an interrupting voice.

Bruce noticed it was Tatsu, "Yes?" he answered, his voice tense, displeased by the interruption.

"I'm sorry but that _late business call_ you were expecting has come in," Tatsu explained unfazed by his tone, Diana on the other hand found it curious.

Her notification immediately clicked in his mind. Time to go to work.

The man turned back to the Amazon, "Diana, I apologize but I have to take this," he reluctantly addressed.

She shook her head, "I understand, Bruce. It was nice meeting you," she admitted.

"You too," he returned and left with his bodyguard.

Diana gave him a curious glance before returning to the party facing the people.

* * *

 **GCPD Headquarters**

Batman and Katana joined the aging commissioner atop of the police headquarters.

"What's the problem, Commissioner?" Batman went straight to business, Katana at his side.

The moustache wearing man refused to even be bothered by the sudden arrival of the vigilante duo, after the last few years he's gotten used to it.

"Seen the news tonight?" he inquired turning to the pair, hands in his pockets.

"Been busy."

The older man eyed the duo, sparing a glance to the female among them. The police commissioner originally wasn't thrilled about another vigilante operating in Gotham, especially one with a sword strapped to her back.

He had addressed it with Batman weeks ago, only for the dark clad man to reassure him that she was being closely monitored.

Gordon still wasn't sure about her, but deferred to Batman.

He pulled out his cell phone, tapping on it a few times and handed it over to the other man, who took it. He saw a video pulled up and pressed play.

What he saw made him raise an eyebrow illustrated by his white eye enlarging.

Katana looked over his shoulder to see the video. Her masked obscured her partner's same expression. "What is that?" she uttered aloud to no one in particular.

Batman glanced to the police commissioner, who nodded his head. He shrugged, "I think it's a minotaur," he stated uncertain.

The dark clad man's gaze returned to the video watching as the creature rampaged through Downtown Gotham. People fleeing and screaming in terror as the minotaur tore through cars, tossing said vehicles and mailboxes and lampposts.

"I've had my people evacuate the area," the gray-haired man spoke up again. "They've contained the area, but their weapons don't seem to have any effect on the creature."

Silently, the vigilante returned the device back to the man, "Pull your people back. We'll take it from here," he requested turning to leave with Katana in tow.

Gordon's voice broke the silent night air, "Aren't minotaur's Greek? If so, isn't there a Greek native in the city tonight that's an expert in the mythological?" he pointed out to the other man.

The thought had crossed Batman's mind as soon as he witnessed the creature. But he immediately banished the idea of going to her for assistance. The last time he interacted with a red and blue clad superpowered individual, he walked away with his identity compromised.

"I'll handle it," he maintained, almost in a straining manner, taking to the sky with his grapple and Katana not far behind him.

Silently, Gordon shock his head disappointed by his ally's refusal to seek outside aid. He did it, so why couldn't he?

* * *

 **Downtown Gotham**

The minotaur roared as police retreated from the area, completing the evacuation. The police commissioner having already given the order to cordon off the area and retreat, backup already in route.

The mythological figure roared angrily as the people fled, enraged the beast tossed a car over its head, colliding into an overturned car.

Startled by the collision a lone officer, fresh out of the academy tripped over his own feet after glancing over his shoulder to see what the monster was up to.

Panicked, he started to cry out in fear as the beast noticed him and loomed over him in seconds, the beast's red eyes sent a shiver down the fallen officer's spine, the end eminent. The beast's breath was foul.

The beast raised his arms over his head, preparing to bring them down and smash the poor fool to death.

He fumbled for his weapon; he dropped the gun hitting the street due to his shaking hands. Subsequently, the beast lost patience and roared once more, death on the horizon.

The officer teared up as all hope was lost. He shut his eyes praying his death would be painless.

It all happened in an instant. The officer heard a noise and death had yet to claim him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and all he could do was gape at the scene.

There was Batman, a tight grimace on his masked face, and some sort of gun attached to a wire wrapped around the monster's arms, with all his strength Batman pulled on the wire keeping the beast from delivering the final blow to the police officer.

The vigilante glanced at the officer, "Move!" he roared, restraining the beast becoming a losing battle. This creature had super strength; it was only the angle that the grapple latched onto the minotaur's biceps that made it's restraining possible.

He struggled to get to his feet, but his legs wouldn't move. They felt weighted down, the fear and despair of death were too much for this young officer. The academy never trained him for this. His heart was beating so fast that it could have shot right out of his chest.

He stumbled as he tried to get to his feet, falling flat on his face. Whimpering he turned his head to see the creature still standing over him, and Batman losing ground. His black boots dragging against the street, clenching his teeth as he pulled harder on the line, his body shacking from the strain.

"Come on, damn it!" the vigilante yelled at the officer to get moving, unsure on how long he can keep the beast subdued.

Then came the woman. A raven-haired woman came swinging on another grapple line, her arm wrapping around the officer, taking to the air, a yelp of surprise escaping his mouth.

Seeing the officer out of harm's way, Batman relinquished his hold on the creature, arms burned from the strain, hanging loosely, panting heavily.

A fair distance away down the street, Katana landed on the sidewalk with the officer pressed close to her firm body.

She released him, falling to the ground in exhaustion. The Japanese woman returned the grapple gun to the utility belt, gifted by Batman. Personally, she found the belt an afront to the samurai, but reluctantly, had to admit the convenience of the belt.

Her eyes fell to the pitiful excuse for a police officer. He returned her gaze after feeling her eyes on him, immediately he lowered his gaze unable to look at her in shame.

"I suggest you find a new line of work," she finally spoke, her words like knifes in his already dead pride. He swallowed the lump in his throat, lowing his head deeper, chin pressing into his chest.

Without another word, Katana returned to the battlefield aiding Batman.

The said man was performing several acrobatic moves to avoid the creature's onslaught. The beast slammed his fist into the street putting a hole in it.

A backflip here, a high kick delivered to the beast's stomach. Batman winced as the minotaur's stomach was very strong.

His white eyes widened as soon as the beast was unfazed and backhanded the urban crimefighter, sending him flying, a painful cry on his lips.

He skidded across the road roughly tearing at his cape and back, his torso throbbing from the blow.

Katana was at his side after she threw throwing stars at the beast embedding themselves into its arm, an unsettling howl escaping its throat as one of the stars stabbed its hand.

A groan escaped him as he sat up. His partner aided him in getting to his feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"Fine," he grunted, ignoring the pain. If the minotaur had struck his head, he'd be dead now.

"How do we stop it?" Katana inquired.

He didn't answer her, his eyes focused on the creature's movements. He noticed the minotaur pull out the throwing star from its palm, its red eyes blinded in red hot fury.

"Get ready," the vigilante instructed the woman, who took a defensive position, immediately as he warned her, the beast charged at them.

* * *

 **Gotham Museum of Natural History**

The party grew uninteresting for the Amazon Princess, as soon as Bruce left. While his words left her slighted, she pondered his words.

She considered that the man had a point to a degree.

He painted her mission in a new light, making her reconsider the way she went about her mission. She wasn't so arrogant as to believe she couldn't learn anything from Man's World or the people living in it.

Helena and Julia were some she considered trustworthy and valued their opinions.

The woman had recently asked her archaeologist friends for further information on Bruce Wayne.

Their description surprised her. They described him as a playboy billionaire that's never worked a day in his life.

He was slim.

The other had heard he worked closely with his family's foundation, helping numerous causes in the city.

She had much to ponder later once the party ended. She answered several questions about the artifacts, giving lengthy explanations. Some asked her if she was willing to sponsor a few products for some companies.

She graciously declined, which didn't sit well with some people, so she never saw them again.

Soon after, some people huddled together around one who had their phone out. She heard some yell out comments regarding whatever they were watching.

Eventually, her curiosity became unmanageable. She joined the group, looking over the shoulder of the one who had the device. It was a news broadcast in downtown involving the city's fabled Batman and some woman fighting a creature.

Immediately, her body stiffened.

"Ferdinand?" she uttered recognizing the minotaur. _Why was he in Gotham?_ she wondered to herself.

She parted from the group, earning the worried glances from her friends.

"Diana," they called worriedly, wondering what made her take off in such a hurry.

* * *

 **Downtown**

It was pandemonium in Downtown Gotham. The battle's runtime had already hit the two-hour mark. The area was wrecked, as were the defenders of Gotham.

Their bodies bruised and battered.

Katana was sporting a bleeding forehead, the armor on her right shoulder lost, her uniform torn here and there.

Blood leaked down the corner of Batman's lips, his cape in tatters, the white lens over his right eye was lost, revealing his blue eye.

His arsenal depleting, his weapons were useless against the creature.

Batarangs, grapples, smoke pellets all worthless.

Even Katana's sword couldn't do any damage to it. The creature knew how to fight take advantage of its strength.

They couldn't pierce the creature's flesh, its hide too thick to penetrate and strength too great, close combat was precarious.

Maybe, the acid? He pondered using it to stop the mythical creature.

The creature roared once more charging at the two, its horns at the ready to puncture the duo.

They tensed as the creature charged at them like a bull, however their bodies were too weary to react in time.

Forcing his body to work, summoning his strength, he pushed Katana out of the way and dived to the other side just in time as the minotaur charged right past them, missing them completely.

Katana was startled by Batman's tactics, but they delayed their demise for a few more moments. She struggled to her feet, sword in hand.

She turned her head and saw Batman was already on his feet, albeit a little slower than usual. The battle was taking its toll on them, while the creature wasn't the least bit fatigued.

Panting, Batman pressed a button on his belt, summoning the car. He pulled out the remote-control device to his vehicle.

The chaotic night in Gotham got worse as the roar of a rocket powered car rumbled in the night. The black beast of a car raced down the road, the beast was dead in its headlights.

The beast was hit at a speed of almost two-hundred miles an hour, flying into the air by the collision, the minotaur's pained cry rumbled like thunder.

It flew for what appeared like minutes, yet it was only a few seconds. The beast crashed on top of a demolished car, glass flying everywhere with a deafening crash.

Exhausted, Batman fell to a knee, panting heavily. He's spent, if that didn't put it down, he doesn't know what will.

Make no mistake, after tonight he was updating and upgrading all his equipment. He will never be caught off guard like this ever again.

He berated himself for his lack of preparation. Ever since Superman appeared in Gotham some months ago, the vigilante should have considered the possibilities of other superhumans making their presence known in Gotham.

His lack of foresight has led to this disaster of a night.

Things have changed. He got into this to eradicate street crime and the mob, not superpowered freaks or mythological creatures.

The worlds' lost its damn mind.

The falling and crunching of glass brought the man out of his reflections. His head shot up, witnessing the creature get up on its feet. Snorting, the creature dusted the broken glass off.

 _Damn it all_ , he thought inwardly. He gritted his teeth struggling to stand up, he noticed Tatsu was using her sword to aid her.

 _Retreat,_ he thought to himself. It was the only way to survive tonight. Have Gordon widen the perimeter and wait until he formed another strategy.

Because at this rate people are going to die, starting with Katana and himself.

The creature's impressive form hovered over him, its speed surprising the man. Or was he just slower.

The creature raised its right arm, pulling back the fist, the creature brought it down, defensively Batman brought his arms up, crossing them in the shape of an 'x'. He knew no simple guard would save him, but he'll be damned if he didn't go done fighting.

Unexpectedly, the man caught the sight of a glowing gold rope wrapping around the minotaur's arm. The next thing beast and man knew, the beast was thrown away from the weakened dark clad man. The beast sailed through the air smashing into a wall.

Dropping his guard, Batman body slouched, fatigue washing over him like a tidal wave. Exhausted, he followed the gold rope with his eyes, they stopped meeting a woman in a red and blue swimsuit like uniform.

Wonder Woman was here.

A scowl on her face as she stared the beast down. Flicking her arms, she pulled her lasso back to her person.

Her burning blue eyes noticed Batman, "Stay back," she commanded, sounding exactly like the princess that she was.

He scowled, disliking her tone but did nothing. His head jerked to the side noticing the beast was up once more.

Diana shot off like a missile, tackling the beast through the wall into the building. The beast skidded across the floor, rolling over coming to a stop on its belly.

Diana pressed, retrieving her lasso, looping it around the minotaur's neck. Pulling on the lasso, she activated the magic lasso power, "Ferdinand, it is I, Diana. You are a gentle soul. The lasso commands you to see and speak truth, why are you doing this?" she commanded.

Immediately, the beasts red eyes faded, returning to their original brown, "Diana? What's happening?"

"Ferdinand," she spoke relieved. "Are you well?"

The minotaur paused, considering the question, truthfully, "I ache everywhere," he answered. He glanced around, "Where are we?"

"In Gotham," she responded.

"Gotham? Oh, how was the benefit?" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

A slight bemused smile appeared on her lips, "Well, you somewhat interrupted it."

"What? I would never do such a thing, Lady Diana. I know how much you enjoy spreading culture," the mere idea he would ever interrupt the Amazon's pastimes, was unthinkable.

"Ferdinand," Diana put delicately. "You've been on a rampage in downtown Gotham for the past couple of hours," she explained.

Ferdinand's face scrunched up in confusion, "No. I was—I was in the embassy working on a new dish I thought you would greatly enjoy," he retorted.

"I believe you, my friend. You are wrapped in the lasso, lying is impossible," the Amazon gave her friend the benefit of the doubt.

"What was the last thing you remember?" she pressed, pressing the lasso's magic.

The beastly chef grimaced as the lasso burned. "I apologize, Ferdinand. But I must have answers, otherwise law enforcement agencies in this city will have you charged."

"Won't you protect me?" the chef implored frightfully.

"Of course, my friend. I will do everything in my power to help you, but I must have the truth," she promised. "Now, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember seeing you off from the embassy, then I returned to the kitchen to continue resuming my recipes," he recounted. "The rest is a blank," he stammered, his memory completely blank.

"Try harder, my friend," she continued to press. The way the situation was looking she may not be able to save him.

"Wait! I remember hearing maniacal laughter just an hour after you left," he remembered, eyes wide in realization.

"Maniacal laughter?"

"Yes! I went to investigate and then… nothing," he said. His eyes showed fear in them," Diana, why can't I remember?" he blubbered.

Solemn, "I don't know, but I will find out," she swore to him.

She released the lasso's hold on the minotaur, returning the gift of the gods to the belt. She offered her hand to him, helping him up.

The two walked out the whole in the wall that they created, the Amazon came out first so she can protect her friend.

Her eyes locked onto Gotham's urban myth. She had heard of The Batman from Superman, when she first arrived in Man's World.

From what she heard; he was one step away from corrupt police officers. Barely better than them. He was brutal and barbaric.

The bat of Gotham used fear and threats to terrorize the people of this city. But according to Superman, he was a compassionate man who tried to help everyone.

Say what you will about Diana, but since she arrived in Patriarch's World, she was told not to believe everything she heard.

Refusing to allow this man to intimidate her or threaten her, she summoned her haughty nature and met the man, who was nursing a bruised shoulder.

She caught sight of his visible blue eye and had the strangest feeling she had seen it before. It gnawed at her, but she resisted and focused at the matter at hand.

Judging by the look Batman was sending towards Ferdinand, she decided to intervene. "You must be The Batman I've heard so much about."

He grunted, "I am," his tone cold. His eyes were glued to the creature, "And that?" his wary tone unmistakable.

Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed in displeasure at his tone, "This is Ferdinand, a friend of mine," she maintained.

Katana by that point had joined them, silent as her partner.

"Your friend just destroyed half of downtown," the dark clad man barked. Ferdinand looked down in shame for his supposed actions. His blank memory upsetting him even further.

"He wasn't in control of his actions," Diana retorted heatedly. "His memory is garbled. He doesn't recall even leaving my embassy."

Weary eyes were trained on the mythological duo.

"How do you know this?" Batman pressed her for answers.

"My lasso makes anyone ensnared speak the truth," the Amazonian ambassador reported.

"That will hold up in court," the sarcasm wasn't lost on her.

The Amazon's scowl deepened disliking the man more than she already had.

"I apologize for my actions," Ferdinand stepped forward, Katana immediately on the defensive, sword at the ready, in response Ferdinand took a step back, Diana was prepared to defend him in Gotham's protectors attacked. "But I didn't know what I was doing," he pleaded.

Batman raised a hand calling Katana off. She complied but refused to lower her sword.

"Say I believe you, who is responsible?" Batman inquired; his suspicions maintained.

Ferdinand opened his mouth but was interrupted by that same maniacal laughter that he recalled from earlier tonight.

Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the laughter.

In mid-air was a dwarf dressed in a black tuxedo, his black hair in crazy looking. His head bigger than his body, with big bulging eyes and facial hair.

Red energy escaped his cranium levitating him slowing his descend until his feet connected with the street.

"Who is that?" Batman uttered, eyes never leaving the dwarf.

"Doctor Psycho," Diana responded without missing a beat. "He's a telepath, be careful," she warned everyone.

More demented laughter continued, "That's right! It was, I, that possessed your monster, Wonder Woman," Psycho admitted in malicious glee. "Now I will destroy you!"

The dwarf's eyes glowed red, staring intently on the chef of the Amazon, his eyes too turned red.

Ferdinand roared angrily, raising his arms up in the air. The two mortals of the group put some distance between them.

"Ferdinand!" Diana exclaimed in worry, as the minotaur attacked her, slamming his fist into the street narrowly missing the Amazon.

The Amazon Princess jumped back, reluctant to fight her friend once again. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Batman and the other woman were engaging Doctor Psycho. Well, that's one thing she doesn't have time to worry about for now.

"Sorry Ferdinand," she apologized in advance for what she was about to do. Using her strength, she gripped the chef's wrists squeezing tightly refusing to give him an inch to retaliate.

She high kicked Ferdinand connecting with his chin, a pained grunt escaping him as his head was knocked back. The force of hit knocked him out, falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

Apologetic, "Sorry again, Ferdinand," she repeated once more, feeling awful for being forced to fight her friend. But he would receive retribution, she turned to the scene of Batman fighting the telepath, a scowl on her lovely features.

She took flight joining the battle.

"Katana fall back!" Batman ordered as the telepath used his abilities to toss a damaged car their way. Leaping to the left, Batman struggled to avoid the flying motor vehicle, his aching body resisted his movements.

Katana leaped over an overturned car taking cover. Her eyes narrowed beneath her mask, sword at the ready.

A battle earned her attention as she glanced over the car to see Wonder Woman on the offensive, charging at the madman.

The questionable doctor cackled as red energy formed from his head, his hands extended facing the woman, his hands tighten as the energy from his mind created hands capturing the charging woman clutching her head.

The warrior woman cried out in pain as Psycho's mental powers attacked her mind.

"Ha, ha ha!" the dwarfed laughed at her torment. "How do you like that Wonder Woman? Had enough?" he taunted, smirking sadistically at her discomfort.

Seeing that Psycho was distracted with Wonder Woman, Batman reached for his commlink in his cowl. "Katana, maneuver three," he told her.

The Japanese woman still using the overturned car for cover heard him and immediately got to work.

"Ragh!" Diana cried out as the mental attack overwhelmed her. Refusing to accept defeat by this sad excuse of a man, raised her arms and slammed her bracelets together creating a powerful shockwave, smacking the madman back eliciting a cry from him as he crashed into a lamppost denting it.

"Ow!" Psycho cried, rubbing his head.

With his hold broken Diana effortlessly returned to the ground.

Infuriated by this disrespect, "That really hurt. You [bleep]!"

Diana eyes widened at the insult; mouth slightly parted in shock. Even Batman was surprised by the comment.

Enraged, the tuxedo wearing superhuman summoned his mental faculties preparing to attack both.

Seemingly forgetting about the other woman involved, he didn't notice Katana silently come up from behind delivering a nerve cluster strike to his neck.

Eyes heavy, arms slumped, Psycho passed out into the street with a thud completely unconscious.

Batman and Wonder Woman soon joined Katana hovering over the defeated villain. Silently, the Amazon unlatched her lasso from her waist and restrained the telepath.

"Commendable work, sister," Diana congratulated. The tired woman merely nodded curtly.

Diana addressed Batman next, "I thank you for your aid as well as listening to me regarding Ferdinand," she said gratefully.

The vigilante didn't respond. An awkward silence hung over them. Until… "The police are on their way," the woman perked up at that. "Talk to the police about the… Ferdinand," he corrected himself, not wanting to strain this conversation any further. "It might be the only he escapes prison time," he recommended.

The raven-haired woman nodded, "I understand. And I offer my apologies," she told him. A curious look was sent toward her by Batman.

"Dr. Psycho is one of my foes, I didn't foresee my visit to your city would lure him here. Even if I was only here for a few hours," she offered her apologizes.

"Not your fault," was all he responded with, sirens blaring in the background.

She perked up at him, slightly pleased by his contribution to a seemingly one-sided conversation.

Batman and Katana quickly left the Amazon alone as police cars arrived on scene.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

The next day was regrettable. Bruce and Tatsu had been so battered by last night's event that they wished they didn't have to wake up.

Tatsu iced her shoulder, trying to reduce the swelling Ferdinand the minotaur gave to her.

Bruce was in a much worse condition. Tattered, bruised and beaten his body was in such a sorry state. It would be some time until Batman returned to the streets.

Something the billionaire disliked vehemently. Of course, a week would pass before he returned to his mission against Alfred's advice.

Surprisingly, Bruce followed Alfred's advice and chose to sleep in far longer than usual. His blissful rest was interrupted as the butler roused him from his recuperating slumber.

"What?" his voice husky from sleep, eyes squinting.

"A phone call, sir," Alfred responded without missing a beat.

"And the usual excuses didn't work? You couldn't take a message?" he bemoaned.

The butler's lip twitched upward, "I believe this call is one you should answer, Master Bruce," the butler stated, with a knowing look.

The younger man raised a confused eyebrow, nevertheless, he picked up the phone. "Bruce Wayne," he spoke into the phone.

"Hello, Bruce," he heard Diana's pleasant and intoxicating voice over the line.

"Diana?" he uttered confused by her phone call.

"I apologize for disturbing you, I got your phone number from an acquaintance," she explained, sounding remorseful.

"I see," he nodded. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, Bruce, I gave your remarks much thought," immediately he felt guilty for his opinion on her actions.

He wanted to apologize by she seemed like a person who could take her punches.

"Bruce, how do I start a foundation?"

The man's eyes widen in astonishment.

* * *

 **NEXT: Closer, Metamorphic**

 **Did everyone enjoy the references in the story. Anyone recognize that Harley Quinn reference?**

 **Thank you everyone for your reviews, favs, and follows.**

 **Remember to review, fav, follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Beware the Wonderbat

Chapter 5

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

Months after Bruce's meeting with the Amazon Princess the two had gotten better acquainted. Following her spontaneous phone call, the billionaire aided her in starting up her own foundation.

He found it a good idea and readily helped her in starting it up.

He had an inkling that what he said to her about never being a part of humanity made her take this course of action.

The billionaire sat on the patio of his mansion while he had convened with the Amazon, who arrived an hour ago eager to start up her foundation.

She wanted to connect with people, get to know them better and spread her people's ideals at the same time accepting other people's beliefs. Discuss with them on a even field, where she wasn't an ambassador merely preaching her personal views of peace. What the dark-haired man said about her irked her, made her question the way she went about her mission.

Her foundation was the first step in the right direction. This was her way of helping others without having to throw a punch.

And ensuring that other people don't make similar statements Bruce had to her.

"So," the businessman spoke, earning the woman's attention. Looking from the papers in his hands, "You will need a legal team to establish by-laws, draft a conflict of interest policy and establish funding guidelines and," he paused chuckling a bit, "well you're going to need a lot of help if you are serious about a foundation," he explained.

She nodded her head firmly, "I am." She took a moment to gather her thoughts before uttering, "How would I go about doing that?" she inquired, nervousness poorly shielded.

He smiled softly, "I would be more than happy to make some calls and get your foundation on its feet," he offered.

Immediately, she refused. "Bruce, I can't ask you to do anymore for me than you already have."

"If you plan on aiding people worldwide, then I don't see a more worthy cause," he maintained. The dark-haired woman smiled appreciatively for the man's help. Since their meeting, Diana saw him in an objective light. Seemingly, she ignored what her friends told her about Bruce. She wasn't interested in gossip.

The impression she got from him was one of honor and honesty. She saw that he cared about people regardless of whatever vices he had.

"I'll tell you what," he said earnestly. "I'll be your first donor," he surprised her.

"Bruce, while I appreciate you helping me startup my foundation, I can't ask you to fund it as well," she attempted to deter the man.

"Think of it as an apology. For insulting you at the gala, that was not my intent," the man explained, feeling guilty about what he previously said.

She waved it off, "I've been insulted worse," she admitted. "I can take criticism."

The man smiled again; he was doing that a lot when Diana came around. "Well, as I said, I'll be happy to get you started," he maintained, refusing to yield to her wishes.

"I thank you."

"Now, have you considered a name for your foundation?"

Fine eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "Honestly, I have not," she shamelessly confessed.

"Well, there will be plenty of time to consider one," he assured her.

"I will consider one," she promised. She stood up from her chair, taking a breath, "So, when do I see you again?"

"Uh, maybe a week?" he answered surprised by her eagerness to see him again.

"Good," she accepted. "Thank you again for your help."

"Don't mention it."

Tatsu appeared to escort the royal out. The Amazon offered her a pleasant smile before saying goodbye to the billionaire and the bodyguard.

The Japanese woman curtly nodded, before shutting the front door.

When she returned to the patio, she found her employer missing, foreseeing his whereabouts she went down to the cave.

She discovered him hunched over his computer working on a case regarding the Penguin.

Her eyes silently burned into his back.

He knew she was there, but he ignored her until he finished what he was doing.

Almost twenty minutes pass until…

"Yes?" he ignored, in a detached voice.

"You realize her continued presence here may cause her stumbling upon the secret?" she warned him, crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked over his shoulder, glancing at her, "You don't like her?" he noticed.

She scowled, "I never said that," she refuted. "But she is no fool. We were lucky you covered yourself with your robe before she noticed that bruise on your shoulder," she reminded the man of his fumbling to cover himself when Alfred announced Diana's visit.

"She's a… friend. Nothing more," he answered, his eyes returning to the batcomputer.

Tatsu did not seem convinced but she stifled her retort and left him for the training room.

* * *

 **Stagg Enterprises**

Rex Mason, a security guard for Stagg Enterprises roamed the halls of the corporation. Flashing the hallways with his flashlight as he patrolled the floor.

Whistling cheerily, an obvious pep in his step, Rex glanced around checking to see if he was the only person on the floor of the building.

He was completely unaware of another person hiding in the shadows, anticipation rising within them as they noticed the beam from the flashlight getting closer.

The hidden individual swallowed as Mason turned, a muffled cry escaped him as a slender hand grabbed him and pushed him into the wall.

His flashlight abandoned, rolled around on the floor lighting their legs.

"Wha-? Sapphire?!" Rex exclaimed as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

The blonde-haired woman smiled seductively at her secret boyfriend, greatly amused by his ruffled state.

"I wanted to surprise you," the heiress to the Stagg fortune explained to him.

"What if someone sees?" he responded in a hushed whisper, frantically whipping his head scanning for security cameras.

"Relax," she whispered to him, leaning closer. Gently, she kissed him, with him shortly responding to her advances.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her passionately, before the need for air overpowered them.

Panting heavily, Rex said, "We need to be careful. We still haven't told your father about us yet," he warned her, picking up his abandoned flashlight.

"So, we'll just tell him," she shrugged, blindly head over heels in love with the man.

"Alright," he sighed, resigned, yet eager to get it over with. He could not ever disappoint her, especially when she was so excited about something.

Informing her father of their relationship brought about great anxiety within him. But if it made Sapphire happy, he would gladly do it.

Unknown to the happy couple, their passionate embrace was caught on camera and an obscured silhouette had seen the whole thing.

And they weren't happy about it one bit.

The following day, stalwart Sapphire and Rex walked into Simon Stagg's office, "Daddy?" she called out.

"Yes, sweetie," Simon replied, looking up from his desk, a pleasant smile on his face, His white hair neatly combed, his bowtie tidy.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and remained resolute, "Daddy, I need to tell you something," she readily stated.

"Yes?" he uttered, his eyes narrowing towards Rex, silently ordering him to leave so he could privately discuss with his daughter.

Sapphire defiantly grabbed the man's hand, squeezing it tightly, silently asking him to stay.

Simon raised a curious brow at the sight of his daughter's action.

"Daddy, Rex and I are dating," she confessed, almost too quickly. To her it felt like the most difficult thing she had ever done.

Simon's heart almost stopped the moment he heard the words leave his daughter's mouth. His eyes widened, and almost immediately rescinded.

A pregnant pause rang out, no one said anything.

Worriedly, the woman called out, "Daddy? Are you okay?"

It took a moment for the man to respond, "I… am at a loss for words," he admitted, leaning back against his desk.

"How-how long?" he struggled to ask.

"Almost a year," his daughter answered, instantly, still clutching her boyfriend's hand, needing his support.

The older man inhaled deeply as he processed the news, he only ever wanted the best for his little girl. And a security guard didn't even come close to what more successful men were capable of giving Sapphire.

But he saw the love in her eyes for Rex, and he vice versa.

Reluctantly, "I guess that's it then," he stated, his lips pursed together.

Nervously, Rex said, "Sir?"

"Oh, relax, my boy," he walked over to them, putting his hands on the younger man's shoulders. He smiled, "You have my blessing," he suddenly stated, surprising them, yet Rex smiled ecstatically. "But you break her heart, I'll break you," he warned ominously.

Swallowing nervously, Rex stood strong, "I won't, sir," he swore.

"Good," he accepted the response. "Now I think a promotion is in order," Simon suddenly announced.

It was late that night, Rex working the night shift yet again. He was on the schedule that night and he didn't want to use the position of dating the boss's daughter to get out of it.

Besides, he needed the cash so he could buy that ring he had his eyes on. Sapphire deserved the best and he would be damned if he didn't try to give it to her.

While on patrol he noticed a silhouette sprint through the shadows, "Hey! What are you doing here? Stop!" he gave chase as the intruder ran for the lab, that was experimenting on experimental projects.

The intruder was fast, almost as if he knew their way around the place.

Ignoring mere speculation, Rex continued to chase the intruder, seemingly forgetting to sound the alarm.

Seeing the intruder race into the lab with Rex hot on his trial, they both apparently ignored the hazard warning recommending protection gear while in the laboratory.

The security guard witnessed a large glass dome with pumps secured into the dome, he guessed it was to pump gases or liquids in the dome.

Getting closer, he noted that the dome had a glass door that was wide open. Immediately, he saw the intruder on the other side of the dome, no he was inside.

Adrenaline pumped in his head, he raced in attempting to grab the man in a ski mask. As he got closer, he crashed into the glass. Wincing, he stumbled backwards clutching his throbbing face.

Peaking through his eyelids and hands, the man noticed the intruder had vanished.

He whipped his head upon hearing a noise and saw that the intruder had shut the door. He ran to the door slamming his fists against the glass in a futile attempt at breaking it.

Computers came to life causing alarms to blare and gas started pumping in the dome.

"No!" Rex's struggle intensified, bashing the glass harder.

Orange, purple, and white gasses swirled around him. No longer able to hold his breath any longer he inhaled the gases, resulting in him going into a coughing fit.

"No! No!" he cried out, as he soon lost consciousness with the intruder's withdrawing back the last thing he saw.

* * *

 **Gotham General Hospital**

Heavy eyes witnessed hazy vision as Rex Mason regained consciousness several hours later.

"Rex!" Sapphire exclaimed; a relieved expression etched into her young face as her man awoke.

"Sa…pphire?" the hospitalized man struggled to say, his voice hoarse from the chemicals he inhaled. He coughed excessively as her name left his lips.

"Easy," she worriedly told him, getting him some water. The blonde woman was oblivious of her father sitting in the corner of the hospital room, gazing at the two with an unreadable expression.

Drinking some water, Mason noticed the older man observing from afar, "Mr. Stagg?"

Said man approached the hospital bed, "Easy, Rex. You were exposed to some… sensitive chemicals in the lab," the white-haired man informed. "The doctors are optimistic you will make a full recovery," Rex saw the reassuring smile on the billionaire's lips. "But it is still too early," he turned grave.

"Daddy?" Sapphire uttered in distress.

Stagg rested his hand on her shoulder, "Easy, my dear. I just want to prepare the two of you," he explained. He looked Rex straight in the eye and without blinking he said, "Project Metamorpho was an experiment to turn people into a one-man exploration crew. To explore areas of the world ordinary men had no means of entering," he described solemnly. "It wasn't approved for human testing yet," he gravely reminded them. "I shutter to think what might happen," startling the two.

Sapphire in her apprehension held Rex close, who appeared disconnected to the whole thing, almost like he was disembodied and was just watching some old horror film.

"But who knows," Stagg shrugged, earning his daughter and her boyfriend's attention. "Maybe you were only experienced minor exposure," he offered minor hope.

"Am I… going to die?" Rex asked after a pregnant pause. His girlfriend gasped at such a question and instantly comforted him, banishing just morbid thoughts.

The businessman shook his head, "I don't know, my boy. But I will do everything I can to help you," he swore.

It was an hour later after Stagg had given him and Sapphire some privacy. The blonde had fallen into an unrestful slumber in one of the hospital's many uncomfortable chairs.

Rex had done joined her, until he was suddenly struck with unimaginable pain.

Darting out of bed he raced to the bathroom, hoping to leave his girlfriend undisturbed. Hunched over the sink, he retched yet nothing escaped him but air. When the urge to vomit waned, he glanced in the mirror to audit his haggard appearance.

He froze as he noticed he had the most unusual skin pigmentation. His tanned skin was white as snow, "Wha-?" he muttered, panting heavily. He rubbed his face with his face, hoping it was makeup that was Sapphire's idea of a joke to cheering him up. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it off.

He swiftly realized it wasn't makeup. In his haste to rub the white off his face, his fingers brushed his red hair. His breathing stifled as hair follicles fell from the top of his head.

He ran his hands through his hair and more hair fell off until he was completely bald. "No," he yelled in horror. _What was happening to me?_ He asked himself.

It was then he noticed his hands were a different color too.

His left hand was a purple and his right hand was orange.

The pain surged through his body more intense than before. "Aah!" he screamed as he felt his body being ripped apart from the inside out.

Clutching at his sides, he shoulders shivered, groaning audibly.

He was so overcome with pain he didn't noticed that his body mass was engorging, his hospital gown tearing to pieces as he bellowed.

His bellowing startled the young heiress from her slumber. "Rex?!" she shouted getting out of her chair. Carefully, she approached the bathroom door, only to fly backwards as the door exploded into splinters.

With a thud she hit the chair she was previously sitting in, groaning with look through blurry eyes.

She was greeted to a monstrosity. A hulking multi-colored creature of white, orange, purple, brown and silver.

It yelled something at her, but its voice was muffled.

Rex was terrified, in pain. His voice was hoarse to the point where the love of his life could not discern his words.

But what truly hurt him the most, was the fact that she was terrified of him.

 _She_ feared _him_.

What about _him_?

He was the one in the state that he was in.

Suddenly, he was overcome with even more unimaginable pain. He roared in pain as his body disintegrated into a gaseous form funneled out of the hospital room through an opened window.

Stagg hearing the commotion raced into the room, "Sapphire?!" he yelled in a panic.

"Daddy!" she cried from her position on the floor. The man immediately engulfed her in his arms. "What was that?" she uttered, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, baby. But you're safe now," he comforted her, a shadow of a smile on his lips.

* * *

 **Downtown Gotham**

"What did we just purchase, sir?" Alfred inquired, carrying a cooler containing a preserved root from a Gotham laboratory. It's cool exterior chilled his hands, he felt uneasy about carrying something from a laboratory.

"A unique root," the billionaire answered, preoccupied with his phone. He was in the middle of an interesting text conversation with Diana. "I want to eat it. Research suggests it lessens sleeping duration. I'm on four hours of sleep a day. I want to whittle that down to two," a smile tugged at his lips as he sent a final text to Diana.

Since getting to know the Amazon Princess, he has gotten to see past his skeptical eyes. And he was reluctant to admit it out loud, but he was wrong about her.

"Yes, every living creature can operate on little to no sleep," the older man commented dryly. "And you will be the first to prove such a feat," the butler wittingly said placing the cooler into the trunk of the limousine.

While Bruce was in the back of the limo with the door ajar, so entranced with his conversation with Diana, he didn't notice Alfred staring at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. It's just I haven't seen you this flustered with a member of the fairer sex since your first date," the butler commented, a smirk on his face as he saw the surprised look on the billionaire's face.

"I don't get flustered," he denied, vehemently. He scowled and ceased his text conversation with the Amazon. "I'm not," he maintained, irritated by the butler's smirk.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the street ahead of them.

Both men turned to the source of the noise and witnesses a purple and orange monster batting cars away from it.

"Tell me we have the suit in the car?" the billionaire asked the older man sharply.

"Yes," Alfred answered, getting into the limousine, and starting the car.

Bruce slammed the backseat door shut and pressed a button blacking out the windows. Opening a black suitcase that appeared out from under the adjacent seats in front of the man, he opened it and started to get dressed.

The butler turned the car around putting some distance between them and the scene. "I'm blacking out a few traffic cameras, sir," the butler uttered, pressing a button on the dashboard. A pulse released from the limo disabled a few surrounding cameras. The effects were temporary and the cameras would reboot in thirty seconds.

"Good," Batman answered, finishing getting dressed. "Take this left," he directed, opening up the sunroof.

Firing his grapple, Batman shot out of the vehicle and into the air, heading back to the scene.

* * *

 **Earlier**

The being formerly known as Rex Mason, reconfigured himself from the gaseous form he found himself into a solid form.

Right in the middle of traffic.

Car horns blared in his face, as cars swerved narrowly escaping colliding with the creature.

 _Can't… remember._

His thoughts were garbled. His transformation as well as his changing into different forms of matter have left its memory a haze.

 _Name? What's my… name?_

The multicolored being clutched at its head. A painful headache raked through his skull. The fight for his memories rattled his brain. It felt like a bullet was rattling around in his brain.

"Holy!" A voice resounded in the air.

Narrow eyes turned to the source and found two police officers aiming their weapons at it.

"A-Alright… thing, on the ground!" the officer tried to sound fearless than he actually was.

"Off—cer," the being tried to talk to the police but his voice was almost indecipherable. It didn't help that the creature raised a hand at them, causing them to panic and discharge their weapons.

It was terrified that its life was over. But the bullets simply bounced off his body, surprising all.

Suddenly, the creature's left hand changed into a mallet, making the creature gawk at its shape-shifting ability.

"It has a weapon!" the officers panicked, firing more.

This time, the creature defended itself. Its left arm extended, the mallet crashing into an officer's chest pushing them to the ground with a grunt.

The remaining officer screamed into their radio requesting backup.

A tugging on the back of their uniform answered the request.

The officer was thrown aside several feet away from the creature and Batman was on scene.

Throwing three explosive batarangs to test the creature's durability, having seen it take gunshots with no sign of discomfort.

The creature roared as the force of the explosions made it stumble backwards.

 _Rex._

A memory resurfaced inside the creature's head, its eyes widening.

It sounded like a woman's voice to the Rex.

Seeing the explosives had little effect, Batman pulled out his electrified brass knuckles, delivering a powerful haymaker to the creature's head.

Force combined with the painful effect of electricity added to the blow.

The creature stumbled before shaking off the blow, a gesture that stunned the vigilante. That was one of his knockout blows.

Rarely anyone shrugs one off.

 _Mason! Get back to work!_

 _Name. That's my name!_

The now fully aware Rex Mason grunted as he now recalled his identity. He tried to push for more memories until he was forced back to reality when Batman, on his side on the ground, wrapped his legs around one of Rex's. Using all his lower body strength, the dark-clad man pulled the creature's leg right from under it.

Losing his balance, he landed flat on his back, his head painfully colliding with the road.

 _I love you, Sapphire._

Mason's eyes widened at the memory.

Sapphire. His love. Was she okay? Hospital. He left her at the hospital.

Pain. Unimaginable pain surged through his body as his body changed into a liquid form.

Batman stood by and watched in horror, as the creature's body melted and flowed into a sewer drain nearby.

He managed to sneak a sample before the fluid was all but gone.

His white eyes narrowed as he observed the fluid in the test tube he held in his hand.

His mind already at work trying to piece together this strange case.

Down into the sewers of Gotham City, Rex Mason struggled to retain his solid form and keep out all the unspeakable materials of the city's sewer system.

"Sapp..hire. Sapphire!" he roared, longingly.

He needed to see her. To let her know he was alive.

* * *

 **Gotham General Hospital**

The room belonged to one, Rex Mason. Admitted hours ago, due to chemical exposure. Seemingly, he vanished from his hospital room a couple of hours ago. His girlfriend, Sapphire Stagg, reported some giant monster appeared in the room. Destroyed the bathroom door and then vanished into smoke. Reports indicated that this was where the creature first appeared, so Batman followed up.

A break-in at Stagg Enterprises confirmed that Rex Mason was exposed to a chemical agent and sent to this hospital.

The intruder wasn't caught. Yet.

Batman silently looked around the room, examining everything inside.

Knocked over chairs, splinters from the destroyed bathroom door, based on the placement of the splinters, suggests the door was destroyed from inside the bathroom.

"Sir?" Alfred called over the cowl radio.

"Speak," the vigilante put a hand to his ear.

"Tatsu has just recovered Mr. Mason's blood samples from the hospital lab," the butler informed. "She's already out of the hospital and on her way to the cave.

"Good," he replied, entering the bathroom.

He put his cowl through several filters, until he saw DNA on the bathroom sink. Scans showed it was human sweat.

He took a quick sample and fluttered out of the hospital room before anyone interrupted his examination.

* * *

 **Batcave**

"How certain are you that this Rex Mason is the creature?" Tatsu posed the question not far from the lab.

"Fairly certain, but I'd prefer to make sure," Batman answered engrossed in his work. "The blood sample you took from the hospital is a partial match to the sweat sample from the hospital room," he spoke aloud, seeing the samples on the computer screen.

"As well as a match to the sample I took from this creature. Rex Mason is this creature," he stated, certainly.

"So, what do we do?" the Japanese woman asked, grabbing her sword.

"Find the cause for his transformation," he answered firmly. "And fast," Tatsu stared at him curiously. "From the samples I took his cellular structure is highly unstable. By sunrise, his body will breakdown and cell death with ensue," he said gravely.

"Where do we go?"

"I'm going to Stagg Enterprises. That is where all this started," he replied. He pointed to the woman," You go to Sapphire Stagg's penthouse," he instructed.

"Why?"

"They're dating," he uttered plainly. "I'm sure once he's gained control of his faculties, he'll go to her."

With a nod, Katana boarded her motorcycle and took off out the entrance to the cave with Batman shortly following her.

* * *

 **Stagg Enterprises**

Stagg's security system needed work. It took Batman less than three minutes to hack in and override the system.

Less than sixty seconds to disable security cameras, and another two minutes to actually breach the building and make it to the server room.

Thousands of servers held the enormity of Stagg's Enterprises data. Every virus scan to top secret projects were contained in these servers.

An air conditioning system blew into the room, keeping the room icy cool, preventing the servers from overheating.

Batman strode over to an access port, took all of three minutes to gain access, bypassing all the security protocols.

Tapping at the keyboard he discovered Project Metamorpho. A project intent on creating super soldiers that could withstand any environment. Burning deserts to the frozen tundra. Stagg planned on pitching the project to the Pentagon.

With the project, soldiers could withstand bullets, explosives, poison gases. Even hypothesized shape-shifting capabilities. Thus, explaining Mason's changing into different types of matter, as well as extending his arm turned into a mallet.

They would be unstoppable.

Theoretically, subjects could even explore areas of the planet that modern venturing deemed impossible.

The vigilante had to give Stagg credit where credit was due. This could revolutionize exploring the depths of the ocean or even studying the planet's core.

Perhaps, even going as far as space travel.

Furiously, he continued to investigate, searching files looking for test subjects. A cold sweat went down his body when he discovered Stagg never tested it.

Not even on animals.

There was no research detailing how to reverse the process. If the vigilante couldn't find a way to save Mason, he'll be dead in hours.

He later checked for the security footage concerning the intruder that Mason was pursuing, only to discover that the assailant managed to avoid all the security cameras.

That was near impossible unless…

The intruder had insider knowledge or had firsthand knowledge about the placement of the cameras. He pressed his investigation forward checking to see Mason get exposed to the Metamorpho gases.

He witnessed as Mason struggled to escape before the gases overwhelmed him and passed out.

His eyes widened as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He froze the video and saw Simon Stagg removing a ski mask watching as Rex Mason was trapped in the dome the experiment fully underway.

It was Stagg that broke in and turned Mason into this… Metamorpho.

He quickly downloaded a copy of the video and saved it to the batcomputer.

Suddenly, Batman heard something and dove away from the access port as gunfire littered the room. Tearing apart the access port as well as evidence.

Batman turned and saw Stagg and several of his men, their weapons trained on him.

"You're trespassing Batman," the blueblood stated. He and his men opened fire on the vigilante as he leapt out of the way and hid behind a few servers.

"Box him in!" Stagg ordered his men, who carefully strode off to where they witnessed the dark-clad man take cover behind.

A pair of gunmen went on the right and another pair on the left. As they carefully pincered Batman in, they were shocked to find the vigilante gone.

Suddenly, a gray ball rolled over to them, earning curious looks from all of them. After a split second a gray gas erupted from the ball.

The gunmen erupted into coughing fits, their grip on their weapons loosening. Taking advantage of their distraction, a dark flurry of punches and kicks disarmed them and incapacitated them.

Desperate to be rid of the nosy bat, Stagg opened fire, hitting nothing but his servers and air.

It quickly dawned on the businessman that he was all alone.

Batman swung through the night air, hurrying to Katana's location and Mason's.

* * *

 **Sapphire Stagg's Penthouse**

The blonde heiress awoke to find a shadow hovering over her in her sleep, understandably she reacted with a fright. With a scream.

The hulking figure seemed almost distressed to witness her reaction. When she stopped screaming, she had the strangest feeling that she knew this creature.

"Rex?" she skeptically called out to the shadow, carefully.

"It's me, Sapphire," Rex Mason answered, leaning closer. The moonlight shining into her bedroom illuminated his face.

She had the dignity to stifle a gasp at her love's new face.

"Wh-What happened to you?"

"The gas. Your father was right. The gas made me like this."

Hesitantly, the woman lifted a hand, carefully touching his face. The smoothness under her hand tingled her palm. It felt almost like she used to do with him.

Rex instinctively leaned into her touch. It offered him a sense of peace and calmness. "It's so hard to stay solid, Sapp," he confessed, weakly. "Every action that once took the least amount of effort now feels like I've run a marathon."

"We'll fix you. Daddy can help you," the woman encouraged him, offering him hope.

He shook his head, "I don't know. Sometimes I am me and the next I'm this… raging beast," he sounded on the edge of tears.

"We have to try, Rex," she uttered soothingly.

"Rex Mason," a foreign voiced called out into the dark bedroom, startling the pair.

Rex whipped around facing the newcomer, ready to protect Sapphire with his life. He saw Katana standing in front of them staring blankly at the mixed colored man.

"You need help," the Japanese woman stated taking a careful step forward.

"Who are you?" Mason demanded, shielding his girlfriend from the intruder.

"I work with Batman," Katana confessed, surprising the duo. She held her hands out indicating she wasn't holding anything.

The mere mention of Batman brought forth a rush of anger. A growl in his throat as he recalled his previous encounter with the Dark Knight.

"He ran tests on your DNA. In a matter of hours, you will die from whatever made you into this," she confessed. The woman's statement horrified the Stagg heiress.

"Rex!" she cried out in fear.

He whipped his head back to his love, witnessed the fear in her eyes as the idea of him dying. Her concern leveled his anger. His posture no longer tense.

"Mason," a baritone voiced called out from the shadows, as Batman joined Katana.

"You need to come with me," he advised, more like ordered.

"You…"

"Listen to me," he said bluntly. "Simon Stagg was the one responsible for the accident."

"What? My father would never do such a thing?" Sapphire immediately rejected the idea of her father doing this to Rex, even defending him against such blatant lies.

"He didn't like the idea of his daughter dating the help and planned to eliminate him. There is video evidence of Stagg in the room when you were exposed, Mason."

"I told you he would never accept me!" Rex roared to Sapphire as his body began to change from solid to a gaseous form of matter.

He flew out the window and joined the air of the city. His destination obvious.

"Let's go," Batman said to Katana.

Wordlessly, they took off, their grapples carrying them through the air. "Why did you tell Mason about Stagg? You know he's going to kill him," the woman inquired now that they were no longer around the heiress.

"To give Stagg the incentive to give me what I want," he informed the woman.

"Which is?" she pressed.

"Access to project Metamorpho."

* * *

 **Stagg Enterprises**

Simon Stagg hastily rushed to his office, the concern of Batman returning made the older man act rashly. He entered his office with the idea of removing all information that could incriminate him.

His heart almost jumped out of his chest as Batman turned around in Stagg's swivel chair behind his desk.

"You!" he fumbled to pull out his piece in his coat, only for Batman to slap it out of his hand, as the older businessman gave the vigilante ample amount of time to disarm the man.

"W-what do you want?" he demanded, putting up a strong and hostile demeanor.

"Rex Mason knows it was you that caused the accident."

"How?!" Stagg panicked.

"I told him," the dark-clad man answered nonchalantly. "You're going to give me access to Project Metamorpho."

"Why?" He gasped as Batman grabbed him by his tie and roared.

"So, I can find a cure!"

Outside Stagg Enterprises, Katana witnessed Rex make with an obvious entrance. "He's here," she spoke into her comm link informing Batman.

"Stall him," he instructed. "I need more time," he answered, reviewing the project's procedure's, and formulating the correct method and concoction to stabilize Mason's form.

"Understood," the woman acknowledged. She leapt from her position atop a ledge overlooking the building and joined the security team Stagg employed.

Sword drawn; the woman prepared to attack as Mason merely walked unabated towards the corporation.

The security team's gunfire providing nothing but a nuisance to the transformed man. With a scowl, Mason's hands transformed into cinderblocks and started smacking away several men who had gotten too close to the element man.

Katana threw several throwing stars at him, trying to ease his attention off the security team. Witnessing the projectiles had little to no effect on him, the Japanese woman charged forward. Leaping up she raised her sword and brought it down on him, intending to deliver a serious blow to the rampaging man.

Only unexpectedly, he caught the sword in his hand, surprising the woman. He used his other hand and batted her away like swatting a fly.

With a painful cry, she crashed into a seat in the main lobby and was removed from the battle.

Grimacing at the woman, Rex transformed into a gas and traveled to the ventilation system, seamlessly arriving inside Stagg's office, noticing the bastard, clutching a laser weapon in his hand, no doubt from his lab.

Smirking, he stalked over to the older man, "Surprised? I'm starting to get the hang of my new body," he surmised. "I guess all it took was the right motivation," he said ominously, his arms transforming into blades.

With a cowardly cry, Stagg dove out of Mason's way as he sliced the desk in two. He stumbled to the door of his office, firing over his shoulder as he raced to the lab where Batman had better be ready with the cure.

Oblivious to all, Sapphire arrived at Stagg Enterprises and raced inside to try and prevent the men in her life from killing each other.

With an angry roar, Rex charged after the coward, his weapons useless against him. He could not focus on anything anymore. Not Sapphire. Not his life. Not even the fact he was approaching the lab that changed him into this… thing.

He saw Stagg enter; Rex burst through the door as if it were made of tinfoil. Rex paused, his head whipping around until he noticed Stagg behind a glass window. Blinded by rage, he pressed forward and entered the same glass dome that changed him only to realize Stagg was on the other side of the glass. He had never been inside the dome to begin with.

Realizing his error, Rex tried to escape only for Batman to slam the vault door shut, trapping him inside.

The vigilante raced to the controls and started the process. It was then that Sapphire had arrived, "Rex!"

She tried to get close to the dome only to be stopped by her father. Her gaze turned to Batman, "What are you doing?" she cried out, terrified by what was transpiring before her.

"Saving him life!" Batman responded, as he pressed the final button and gases shot into the dome, affecting Rex.

After a few minutes, Batman ceased the process. It was then, Sapphire raced to the now down Rex. Her hand touching the glass.

"Rex?"

"Sapphire?" he uttered, groggily.

Batman observed sadly, disappointed by the lack of transformation of Rex Mason's part.

"What's wrong?" the blonde angrily whipped her head to the dark-clad man.

"The antidote didn't take," he answered regrettably. "It seems it only stabilized his condition," the man surmised.

"Can you still love me? Even if I'm still like this?" Rex dejectedly, wondered.

The woman turned away before she answered him, "That's… that's not a fair question to ask."

"I see," he sighed, standing to his feet. His body had been transformed into something that resembled a monster. But it was Sapphire's apparent rejection that destroyed his heart.

With an angrily roar he destroyed the ventilation system and turned himself gaseous and vanished.

Stagg the conniver that he was, consoled his daughter. With a vindictive smirk he started, "You're done," he said to the vigilante. "You murdered that poor young man!"

Batman stared blankly at the businessman, noticing his daughter glaring at him with hateful eyes. Apparently, blaming Batman for what happened to Rex Mason.

"That so?" he tilted his head. Approaching a nearby computer he installed a flash drive, where he brought up the video of Stagg being the intruder, the man reasonable for what had happened to Mason.

"I already sent a copy to the police. I'm sure they will be interested in talking with you," Batman stated with coldness in his voice.

Sapphire, whom had seen the video couldn't even be near her father after knowing it was all his fault.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

Tatsu was in her room recuperating after her fight with Mason. While Bruce stared blankly outside the patio, watching the ocean deep in thought.

He did not know why, he barely remembered picking up his phone, but he called Diana, wanting to hear her voice.

"Bruce?" she answered.

"It's me," he weakly answered, deeply affected by the previous night's events.

He suddenly just started talking. "I was trying to help someone. But somehow it got worse after I got involved," he confessed, keeping the specifics to himself.

"Bruce, from what you've told me, you entered with good intentions. It was just a terrible situation to begin with. You can't blame yourself," Diana soothingly comforted him.

"I know, but I just…" he trailed off, unable to utter another word.

"You can't save everyone, Bruce," she acknowledged to the reality of his limitations.

"I know," he grunted, detesting his inability to do so.

"Let me help," she offered gently.

"Why?"

"We're friends. Aren't we?" she sounded apprehensive in her question. He never heard he sound like that before.

He felt a tiny tug at the corner of his lip, "Yeah, we're friends."

He enjoyed speaking with her, she somehow made him feel better about his latest case.

* * *

 **NEXT: Penguin and WW Foundation**

 **Thank you everyone, for reviews, favs, and follows. Please continue to do so, to let me know what you think!**

 **Also, this story is going on hiatus for a bit. So I can really get into my other stories because I hate the snail pace they are currently at. My apologizes for the inconvenience.**


End file.
